Harry Potter and The Return of the Heir
by Scottken
Summary: Harry is an abused child that's saved by the new world he belongs in, the wizarding world. His first year at Hogwarts is filled with wonder and awe and thanks to Tom, the voice in his head, he learns very quickly the secrets of the school. With something out to kill him in the school will he survive or will he fall to The Darkness? Stronger Horcruxes, pairing to change later, Big 4
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat_**, **_Slytherin, and _****_The Snake_**

Harry and the rest of the kids followed McGonagall into the Hall. Minerva McGonagall was easily the prettiest woman Harry had ever seen. Her black hair was neatly tucked into a bun on her head. Her eyes, he had seen them every time she looked back to the group of children, were a lovely dark green.

Harry hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time, believing it would be a lot easier to just focus on her instead of the Hall of people around him

_"Calm down Harry, remember I told you about the sorting ceremony,"_ Tom reminded him. Harry could practically feel the smile on Tom's face, even though he had never really seen him.

_I can't help it. What if the hat says I don't belong. _Harry thought, eyeing the grand table in the front of the hall.

McGonagall then stopped at the front of the hall and turned to face them. Harry noted how stern she looked. Then again his Aunt was also very stern, at first. She had warmed up to him in recent years, so he knew he could get past Professor McGonagall defences. There was something about her that made Harry want to please her.

Trying to find the cause for this interest in her, Harry turned his full attention to her. She had a light peach skin tone like she only spent a small amount of time in the sun. Her features were alluring and regal. When he saw her eyes again, it took his breath away.

They were the reason he wants to impress her. Her eyes looked just like his mothers. Aunt Petunia had shown him an old photo of her and his mother and he saw those same eyes now.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called from the front of the hall. Harry had completely lost himself in his thoughts. He looked around, Jack and Draco were already seated at Slytherin. He could feel how some eyes found him. He took a quick breath and walked up to the little stool in front of the Hall.

Harry sat down and McGonagall placed the Hat on his head and the last thing he saw were people craning to look at him.

_'Hmm,__ difficult. Very difficult.' _Said a small voice in his ear._ 'Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goddess, yes - and a great desire to prove yourself, how interesting ... I know where you belong, in _"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall turned deadly quiet but after a second Draco and Jack cheered loudly before the rest of the Slytherin table joined in with polite clapping. As Harry took off the Sorting Hat and passed it to McGonagall and smiled brightly at her.

"Off you go, Mr Potter." She said with a somewhat strained smile. Harry briefly wondered if he had done something wrong before he made his way to Draco and Jack.

As he was walking the rest of the hall applauded softly. It died down quickly only to be replaced with an excited buzz as people started talking about 'Harry Potter being placed in Slytherin.'

It seemed that everyone found it quite surprising. Once he sat down between Draco and Jack they both clapped him on his back.

"Knew you'd make it," Jack said his piercing blue eyes dancing with mischief. Harry smiled at Jack, he had dark chocolate brown hair and a pale almost white shine to his skin. Harry had been so sure that he was sick when he had met Jack on the train. "I'm surprised you didn't go to Gryffindor Potter. Guess miracles still happen." Draco said with an evil smile. Harry punched Draco on the shoulder for that.

"I'm just saying, Potter. Not a lot of people would have thought you would ever set foot in Slytherin." Draco stated. That would explain the look on Hagrid's face. Harry thought as he looked up at the High Table. He recognized Albus Dumbledore the man looked just like the picture he had seen on the chocolate frog. Harry also saw Professor Quirrell the nervous young man from The Leaky Cauldron.

After Harry, there were three more. One went to Ravenclaw, Ronald went to Gryffindor and lastly, there was another Slytherin. McGonagall Rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Dumbledore stood up and said a few words, literally a few words. When he was done food appears on every table in the great hall. With wide eyes, Harry starts piling food onto his plate. He looks to his left and sees Jack doing the same. To his right, Draco watches them with a slight appalled look on his face.

After the feast, Dumbledore informed them that the forest on schools ground was forbidden to enter. That the caretaker, Mr Filch, wanted to remind everyone that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will start two weeks hence.

"Finally, I must tell you all that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," Dumbledore said in a heavier than usual tone. "He must be kidding." Harry laughed being one of the few that did. "I'm not so sure." Said an older student sitting across from them.

From next to him Jack whispered to him. "We are so finding out what is in that corridor." Harry smiled at the excitement in his voice but he was a little worried. The whole hall burst into song the next second, catching Harry and Jack completely off guard. Harry noted that everyone was singing the song at their own pace and on completely different pitches. He found it strangely freeing as he tried to sing along.

At last, it was only two redheads, twins by their appearances, that was left singing alone to a very slow funeral march. Harry and Jack were fighting hard to keep their laughter in and even Draco had a slight smile on his face. They finally ended the song and with a trot, Dumbledore dismissed the hall.

A girl with sleek black hair stood at the end of the table. "All first years to me." She said her voice easily carried to the end. Harry, Draco, and Jack walked up to her. As they got closer Harry saw that she had a fair skin tone, that clashed with her black hair. Her eyes were a light brown, that almost looked red to Harry. After a minute of waiting, Harry looked around. There were a few of them, thirteen altogether.

"Right I'll show you to the Slytherin common room. Follow me, keep quiet and keep up." She said before turning around and heading out of the Great Hall. She walked straight across the foyer and towards a doorway. It opened on its own accord and had stone steps leading down. Harry was surprised that no one was actually talking or even whispering. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she took the first left. The hallways were speckled with paintings and a few torches that gave them light.

She suddenly stopped at a bare stretch of stone wall and turned to face them. "This is the entrance to our common room. Now before we go in there are a few things you will need to know." She said sternly and Harry could swear that her eyes gave off a slight red glow. "But first let me interduce myself." She quickly said with a smile.

"My name is Nagini Black." Next, to him, Draco gasped. "Some of you might know of my family name and it's shaded history but I would advise you not to share it ... if you value your life." She said the last bit looking directly at Draco.

"First and foremost, the people gather around you now, will become your family as will everyone in the common room. If there is something that you want, you only need to ask and you will be helped. Some of them will ask for payment but this is to be expected, after all, nothing in this world is free, so be sure it's not something that you can do on your own or seek out people that think the same way you do, you are in Slytherin after all."

"Next you'll need to know that the other houses will not take pity on you nor will they help you out the goodness of there hearts." She smiled cruelly as she spoke. "We are after all Dark Wizards." The torches seemed to dim as she said this. "So that being said if you take issue with what someone from your house has said. You put it away and come and settle it here, in the common room. We will always show a united front."

"Any in house fighting outside of the common room will be severely punished. Its also should tell you that we colour inside the lines. We do not get caught breaking rules. If you are caught the punishment will be..." She tilted her head, a sadistic smile briefly flashed on her face. "... Creative." Harry knew he wasn't the only one that had a shiver go down his spine at her words.

"When upperclassmen ask you to do something, you have the option of refusing but remember we value loyalty and cunningness the most. There is a reason why they came to you and not someone else. Lastly what you see in the common room stays in the common room, this is our haven, do not betray it. Do you understand?" She asked eyeing everyone.

There were a few murmurs but mostly they just nodded not trusting their voices. She smiled then, a warm one this time.

"Good now before we go in, you need to choose two representatives for your year. Don't take this position lightly whoever gets chosen is responsible for your year. Everything that you do will come back to them. If someone breaks the rules and gets caught, you will be punished along with them."

"True sight." She said as a passage appeared in the barren wall that they were standing at. "Once you are done here you may enter." She said and left them as she headed down the stone steps.

"So who is going to be my second?" Asked a girl with platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "I'll be Representative but you're mistaken if you think I'll be your second," Draco said with a cocky smile.

Harry watched the two face off and he immediately knew that this was bad. Whoever this girl is, she had the same posture as Draco. Straight back, square shoulders and elegance that seem to flow from them.

"I think we found the female version of Draco," Harry said to Jack. Jack seemed to groan at this. "Great two of them, well at least they will keep us entertained," Jack said rubbing at his face.

Harry looked back to Draco, finding him in a battle of wills with the crystal-eyed girl. Harry noticed that they had the same hair colour they were roughly the same hight. Draco's grey eyes clashed with her blue.

"Okay that's great we have our two leaders unless anyone else wants to throw their name into the pot? No, great can we please head in now, I'm already asleep here." Harry said.

The girl was the first one to break eye contact and look at Harry. She looked around and seem to notice that most of the others were just as tired. "Fine, we will sort this out later then Draco." She said dismissively.

"But of course Lady Elsa," Draco said. With a sigh of relief, the kids walked down the stone steps of the hidden passage.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece set in the corner, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. On the wall to the Right was a full-length window that glowed with the same eerie green that the lamps were.

As they walked in, monsters large fish swam by, Harry and Jack rushed to it to see what else they might spot, their fatigue all but forgotten.

"Do be careful and whatever you _do don't_ tap on the window." Warned a bored voice. Jack turned to see who was talking and saw a guy with sand brown-blond hair and strange coral-green eyes. He was wearing muggle clothes. A white button shirt, a green and silver tie hung loosely around his neck. He had black trousers that hung loosely on him, even with his dishevelled look he had an aura of power about him. "I'm Lucifer Wyrm please don't cause me any extra work."

"Sorry, we were just -" Before Jack could finish his sentence Harry interrupted him.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing at the growing speckle of red and gold coming towards the window. Jack saw it too and started to make his way back to Harry but before he could take more than a step, the guy with sandy brown-blond hair stepped in front of him, his wand drawn.

Nagini had reappeared and was holding the rest of the first years back, mostly Draco, her wand also drawn.

Harry in the meantime had taken a step closer to the window. The speckle was close enough now that Harry could see it was a type of snake. Naturally, he thought it would hit the glass any second but as the second ticked pass it kept on growing. To late Harry realized that it wasn't a normal snake.

_"That's a Basilisk, Harry, and it's coming to kill you," _Tom's voice calmly whispered in his head.

_'What?' _Harry screamed in his mind.

_"Quickly cast Depulso!" _Tom said and Harry quickly raised his hand casting the banishing charm as he did. The Basilisk hit his spell and the magical feedback was enormous. He skidded a few feet back, but the spell had stopped the Basilisks charge, if only momentarily.

_"Use your wand Harry and remember to use your emotions. Cast the spell once more with feeling." _Tom advised Harry.

Harry summoned his wand and drew on his desire to live and focused it on his intent to push the Basilisk away as he screamed. "Depulso!" The Basilisk hung there for a second a silent roar escaping its mouth. It wasn't being pushed back and Harry could feel his magic threating to drive him back.

_"This is a battle of wills Harry, I can not help you here," _Tom said making Harry grit his teeth.

He could feel this magic pushing him back as the Basilisk advanced, desperately trying to keep the two apart. Harry was holding his wand with both hands and he knew he needed to do something or he would be killed.

Gritting his teeth he took a step forward while simultaneously drawing his arms back before he swung his wand like a baseball bat, putting everything he had into the spell. The Basilisk gave a final silent roar before it was flung away, once again becoming a speckle before disappearing.

Harry dropped to one knee, darkness creeping at the edges of his vision, threatening to consume him completely. He had never felt this tired from using magic, then again he's never tried to banish something that big either.

He then felt a hand grab his shoulder and when he turned he saw Draco and Jack standing behind him. He could see them talking but all he heard was dull and muffled noise.

"I'm fine guys really," Harry said with a smile before he promptly collapsed on his face.

Draco and Jack panicked at this while Elsa quickly walked over and rolled Harry onto his back, placing his head on her legs. She quickly went through the sequence of checks her mother had taught her.

He still had a pulse, he did have a slight fever but its probably nothing to worry over and his eyes had reacted to her Luminous spell. He had probably just passed out due to magical exhaustion. The other first years had walked over and they were either watching Elsa or talking about what Harry had just done.

"This sure seems like an Excited bunch. Couldn't you have brought more docile kids?" Lucifer asked scratching his head.

"You make it sound like I picked them," Nagini said accusingly her eyes never leaving Harry.

"Uhg, I'm never going to have a peaceful moment again, am I," He said walking over to the group of first years. With a wave of his wand, he conjured a stretcher under Harry and levitated him off the ground.

"Alright calm down, he's just magically exhausted. He'll be fine after a good nights rest." Nagini said.

"Okay boys follow me, no pushing and keep it quiet," Lucifer said as he walked down the passage on the far side of the room. Harry floated behind him and the rest of the boys soon followed. Jack was the only one to turn back, flash a bright smile at them before nodding as he disappeared into the corridor.

"Okay girls please follow me and I'll show you to your room," Nagini said as she made her way to the closest passage. Once inside the girls noticed that the wall on there left was a glass panel showing the lake. There was a lot of small fish swimming around, there were also various treasures littering the floor.

"What was that that attacked Harry?" Elsa asked Nagini.

"You would be?" She asked not looking back as they kept on walking. "I apologize I'm Elsa Arendelle."

"That was a Basilisk Lady Elsa," Nagini said drawing a few shocked gasps from the six girls.

"Pansy Parkinson. I thought that Basilisk can kill people just by looking at them?" She had shoulder length, dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Normally it would, but the glass," Nagini said tapping it as they walked. "Stops any negative effects coming in from the outside. After all, we can't have the sirens song lure you to your deaths, can we?" She said smiling over her shoulder.

"Daphne Greengrass, does this happen often?" Asked a blond girl with soft brown eyes.

"No, it doesn't. There have only been three cases in total." Nagini said stopping at the third corridor they had passed. "Now this will be your dorm room over the next seven years, what you do in here, to make it yours, is up to you. There will be an inspection of your room every fortnight." She directly looked at Elsa.

"Now, showers are also down there one for each of you. Boys can't enter unless invited. Down this hall," Nagini pointed over her shoulder. ", and to the right is our main study hall, complete with our own private library and potion section."

"If you need anything or find something lacking in the potions department, our head of house is Professor Snape. Don't be shy he's not as bad as they make him out to be, but don't speak unless asked and be respectful. If you brush up on your potions beforehand that would be advantageous."

"Lastly, welcome to Slytherin girls, be proud and stay cunning," Nagini said before she turned to leave.

Elsa walked up to the corridor and saw stone steps descending in a spiral. Taking the torch next to the staircase Elsa led the others down, it was a short descent before the floor levelled out again.

Oddly enough Elsa could smell fresh air and considering that they are way underground it seemed unlikely. She then noticed the lip on both sides of the stairwell.

"How are we supposed to see down here?" Pansy asked. Elsa simply lifted the torch touching the flame to the lip. The fire quickly spread along the wall. Revealing a low roof room, black and grey stone walls and floor, six four-post beds with thick curtains hanging by the corners.

At the foot end of each bed rested a trunk, they each had a bedside table on the left and a vanity table to the right. All of this was carved out of dark brown wood, with elaborate snake designs. Elsa walked slowly to the centre of the room, there standing in all its Autumn glory was a Weeping Willow. Elsa walked towards the tree and the central plaza, behind her Lily Moon, followed.

Lily had sandy brown hair cut in a pixie style. Her turquoise eyes were speckled with bits of silver. She was an inch shorter than Elsa and also a little thinner. She wore an expression of pure wonder and awe as she looked at the tree.

As Elsa stepped onto the grass she felt a soft breeze against her face. The ceiling above the tree was domed and appeared to be enchanted just like the Great Halls. She saw the could covered sky, the breeze was new but she liked it, it made the room appear a lot less like a dungeon.

"Wow this must have taken a lot of magical power," Lily said as she reached for the branches. Her fingers lightly danced over the leaves before she hugged her stomach again.

Elsa had made her way over to the trunk of the tree. Standing so close she saw multiple engravings, most of them just initials others had carved their full names into the bark along with their crush or lovers name.

A small smile played over her lips as her fingers ghosted two initials. "Come on Lily lets get ready for bed."

Elsa said as she headed to her Royal purple trunk.

**... Five minutes earlier...**

Nagini didn't head to her room, instead, she headed out of the Slytherin common room and headed towards Professor Snape's quarters. She stopped at a dark wooden door and knocked, she only waited a second before the door swung open. Inside the door stood Severus Snape. His dark eyes seemed to stare straight into the depth of her soul before he gave her a small nod as he stepped aside to let her in.

She quickly entered and saw that Lucifer was already there. She gave him a small smile and nod before she took her spot on the right side of Snape's desk. She waited until Snape had taken a seat at his desk before she spoke.

"I take it Mr Wyrm has informed you of what happened with the Potter boy," Nagini stated looking between the two men.

Snape nodded and leaned back into his chair before he asked. "What have you told the girls?"

"I told them that it was a Basilisk that attacked him and that was enough to keep them occupied and not ask more questions," Nagini said a serious expression crossing her face. "But they are an inquisitive lot and I dought they will stay satisfied for long."

"The boys didn't even need that much they just wanted to know if Harry was okay, two of them anyway," Lucifer said in a bored tone.

"I'm assuming the two were Mr Malfoy and Mr Frost?" Snape asked. Getting a nod from him. _'The others must be conflicted over what their fathers were.'_

"I want you two to keep an eye on Mr Potter. The Basilisk attacking him is very disconcerting." Snape said a scowl on his brow.

"Sir that's not the only thing. Harry used wandless and silent magic." Nagini said. Snaped truly looked shocked at this and looked back to Lucifer. "Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked his eyes consuming Lucifer.

"I wasn't sure sir. I don't have the sense for magic as Nagini does." He said actually looking impressed. Snape sat back and pondered over the new information. _'How can it be that Lily's son is the Heir to Slytherin. Where does it come from? Surely not from the Potters. They are as Gryffindor as it comes.' _Snape thought as he dragged his hand through his hair. _'He could be an imposter, for all we know the Dark Lord could be living in the Potter boy, biding his time.'_

"Thank you, Lucifer, that will be all," Snape said neither he or Nagini missed how he only dismissed him. With a nod Lucifer left the room, leaving Snape and Nagini alone in his office.

Snape waited until Mr Wyrm had left before he turned to Nagini. "I want you to watch him closely, see if you can find out if he is using any other spells non-verbally and without a wand."

Nagini nodded and quietly and quickly left his office.

_'Great after tonight he'll be watched like a hawk.' _Nagini thought. _'I'll have to make my move tonight. Before Snape becomes too invested.'_

**_Later that night_**

Nagini stood over the sleeping body of Harry Potter. Her wand raised ready to kill him. She had been standing like this for the last half hour, unable to cast the killing curse.

Something about him had made her hesitate or maybe it was the thought that Voldemort himself could not kill him with the Killing curse that stopped her. Unsure as to why she just couldn't kill him with the cursed spell. Slowly she lowered her wand returning it to her pocket. Her eyes still locked onto the sleeping boy.

She leaned down, her silky black hair falling across her face as she came within inches of Harry's. She brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear, her finger lingering there for a second before she opened her mouth.

Her jaw stretched open wider than humanly possible as her canine-teeth elongated into fangs, her eyes turned yellow and the skin of her neck, jaw and around her eyes turned scally and dark green.

She readied herself to strike, all her focus on his neck and as she did Harry's hand shot up and closed around her throat. Shocked that an eleven-year-old boy could stop her with only his bare hands she looked to his face. His eyes were still closed but the smirk on his face was unsettling. As Harry pushed himself up, she clawed at his arm, finding that she did almost no damage to him. Once he was fully leaning on his arm he opened his eyes and two scarlet globes, in pools of black, found her golden ones.

She knew those eyes, she could never forget her master's. The next thing she knew she was pushed across the floor his hand still on her neck. Black energy had gathered around his lower body and he was using it to fly, dragging her along until she hit the wall of the room. Her neck started to grow uncomfortably warm were his had was a slight stinging also present.

His cruel smile never leaving his face, and as he lifted his free hand, wand at the ready. She knew he would kill her if she didn't act quickly.

_"Lord Voldemort it's me, Nagini!" _She hissed in Parseltongue

To her relief, Voldemort stopped and his grip on her throat loosened but only slightly. Those were the only reactions she got from her statement before he spoke to her in Parseltongue.

_"My dear Nagini, I'm not strong enough to possess this body for long." _As he spoke she noticed steam rising from him. _"It still fights me. Look after the boy, know that I am grooming him. I will take over his body when this accursed protection dies, he is the key to my return."_

Harry _slash_ Voldemort leaned in and kissed Nagini on her lips. It was a brief kiss, to Voldemort it was nothing more than a means to pass on some of his intent. To Nagini, it was something entirely different.

Harry's body went limp in front of her, the black energy dissipated and Harry fell to the into Nagini's arms. The burning sensation on her throat had disappeared as his hand came free from her skin. She looked at the passed out boy in her arms, he was peaceful asleep again no trace of the Dark Lord on his features anymore. She carried Harry over to his bed and place him carefully in his bed before she made her way out of the room.

She met no one on her way out of the boy's quarters or on her way to her private room. Once inside she crashed against the stone, seeking the coolness of the stone against her burning skin. A moan escaped her lips as the stone soothed her irritated skin. She turned her head to the side her fingers drifted up to her lips.

Through the kiss she had shared with Voldemort, she had learned that over the last four year he had slowly been merging his soul and powers with that of young Harry's. The Protection his mother had given him by sacrificing herself, is preventing Voldemort from out right possessing the boy.

The blood wards his mother had placed on him had even burned her when she had touched Harry. It must be the taint of Voldemort's soul that had reacted to the blood wards. She had consumed his power in much the same way he was now trying to do to Harry.

Her fingers traced over her lips again. The kiss was unexpected and unnecessary, Voldemort could have relayed his message a hundred other ways. He would neither show her the tenderness that she had felt.

The only possibility she could think of was that somehow Harry had done it and Voldemort must have capitalized on this action. It left her with one looming question. Of how much was Harry aware.

**_Next Morning_**

Harry shot up out of bed, breathing heavy and looking around frantically. He had a vivid dream, that made him worried and had him at a disadvantage. Laying back down Harry tried to go back to sleep but it was useless his heart was beating so fast it threatened to jump out of his chest. Leaning over to his bedside table he felt around for his glass, finding them easily.

Once he had his glasses on he looked at the clock and saw it was five in the morning. Shrugging he jumps out of bed and heads for his trunk. He got his bathroom stuff out and headed up the stairs to the boy's bathroom.

Unlike the rest of the living quarters, the bathroom had forest green tiles from floor to ceiling. On the left were a row of sinks with one long mirror above them. On the other side were toilet cubicles, also painted forest green.

At the far end of the bathroom was the shower. It was a huge open space, with ten shower heads, five aside and evenly space at two-meter intervals.

Harry was still unsure of how he felt about sharing a shower with nine other boys. Then again it can't be as bad as when his aunt had washed him after the harsh beatings he had gotten from Vernon. That was another thing he had to deal with tomorrow but he saw no way to avoid it.

Harry placed his toiletry bag on the sink before he washed his face. He was bruising his teeth when his thoughts returned to his dream. He briefly touched his lips a smile spreading on his face. It had been the first time he had dreamt of a girl, as he smiled stupidly as he recalled the dream.

He hoped that kissing a girl would be as nice as it had been in his dream. As he was daydreaming of Nagini's soft lips a frightening idea struck him.

How will he be able to look at Nagini without blushing madly?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 Potion Master and New Friends_**

Harry's first week at Hogwarts had flown by. Dorm life was something he wasn't used to and by the end of the first-night everyone in the Slytherin house knew about his scars.

He had feared that when people saw the scars they would ask him questions and that was the last thing he wanted. He had thought about showering outside of the given times but had been afraid that, if got caught he would be sent home, not home. Back to his own personal piece of hell. He had awoken every morning that week fearing that he was back in Privat Drive. He would lay in his bed, his eyes closed, fearing that when he would open his eyes he would be back under the stairs.

So ... after his first day of classes, he showed up at the bathrooms, fully dressed, with his towel. He might have to bare his scares in here but there was no need to display them in his room or in the hall.

When his turn came up he striped and, with his mind firmly set on getting in and out quickly, ignored everyone as he showered. Oblivious to some of the kids trying to approach him only to be stopped by Lucifer or Draco and were told to mind there own business.

Draco wasn't surprised by this, although he did look sick and angry. He noticed a few new scares that he had not seen in Diagon Alley. He turned a slight shade of red, as he thought what a _Muggle_ had done to a descendant of a noble and ancient house of magic users, much like he himself belonged to. A _Muggle _hurting them was unthinkable to him, and yet he had seen the proof of it on Harry's back and arms. Hugh, ugly, red welt had greeted him in _Madam Malkin's _Shop.

Draco had to admit that he might not have started off at the best foot with Harry but after he had seen the scars and the new wounds that had littered his back, his attitude had changed and he had also noted the lightning scar on his head, realizing that he was Harry Potter. All the other clues had fallen into place and Draco had changed his approach hopeing to befriend him.

Harry had dried and dressed just as quickly as he had showered. Hoping to escape without anyone asking him any questions. In the days that had followed he noticed Jack, Draco, and Lucifer usually showered next to him but he didn't give it to much thought. There weren't that many Slytherins that he would not see some faces regularly.

As the days trickled by Harry relised that magic was amazing, and it was a lot more than just waving your wand and saying the right incantation. The only thing that Harry had found bothersome was the people.

_"Did you see him?"_

_"Where?"_

_"The one with glasses and messy black hair."_

_"I know I saw his scar."_

_"To think he would wind up in Slytherin after what had happened to his parents."_

He hated all the attention he was getting. Everywhere he went people would stare at him and they weren't being shy about it either. They would openly stare at him in the halls, or point to him as they talked.

This didn't mean he didn't find a use for these people. Whenever he was lost and Tom was _'__sleeping'_ Harry would walk up to an older student that was staring at him and ask the upperclassmen where his next class would be.

The most boring class by far would have to be History of Magic despite being taught by a ghost. Apparently, Professor Bins had gone to sleep in front of the fire in the teacher's lounge one afternoon and had gotten up the next day to teach his class, leaving his body behind.

Professor Flitwick was a short little man that had to stand on books to see over his desk. He would take roll before the start of class. The poor man had toppled from his books when he had read Harry's name. After that, the class had proven to be very enjoyable.

It was Thursday and Harry were both excited and tired at the same time. He had had a late night last night in astronomy, the class only started at midnight and he had stayed after class with Lily. She, like him, had shown a great interest in the starts. Harry's favourite was Orion The Hunter, while Lily's was Scorpius. She loved the complex way the constellation was put together.

That's another thing that's changed for Harry, he had friends now. While Draco had been his first friend he had made on his trip into Diagon Alley, he wasn't the only one. Jack had become a steadfast friend.

Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle had mostly ignored Jack and him but that wasn't an issue for Harry. After all, he used to people ignoring him, it used to happen all the time in the _muggle_ schools.

The girls had been somewhat warmer to him and Jack but he only counted Lily as a friend. Pansy and Millicent were only every around when Draco was with them. Tracey, Daphne and Elsa were... well he wasn't sure. They were friendly enough.

He had made one other friend outside of his house, though he was being optimistic in calling her a friend. Right now he and Hermione were just friendly. It had started off as a rivalry in classes, but when he had met her in the library she was eager to share what she had learned.

He had just finished his third Herbology class that week and he was on his way to his first Transfiguration class. He had been looking forward to this class for the whole week. The Slytherins and Gryffindors shared this class together. He saw that Hermione was sitting on her own and he wondered if this was a common occurrence. He believes that other kids felt threatened or thought she was a know it all. He quickly walked up to her table and sat down next to her.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said as he sat down. Behind him, Jack and Draco sat giving each other a look before McGonagall walked in. McGonagall was different from the other professors. She was a no-nonsense woman, strict and clever just as he knew she would be.

"Transfigurations is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. There will be no fooling around in my class, anyone that does will be asked to leave and not return. You have been warned."

This was the speech she had welcomed them with and to emphasize her point she turned her desk into a pig and back. Needless to say, he was excited. He soon found that, even with the help of Tom, he wouldn't be changing furniture into animals any time soon. After been given some complicated notes, they were given a match and told to turn it into a needle.

"Percy told me we would start like this," Hermione said as she stared at the match in front of her.

"Did he give you any advice?" Harry asked a small frown on his face as he looked over the notes. Hermione turned to him a small smile pulling on her lips.

"Trust in McGonagall."

With that, they both set off with their class work. It was trying and the progress was slow but in the end, he and Hermione had both been able to turn their matches a silvery colour and they were slightly pointed.

Apparently, it was only the two of them that had any success out of the whole class. She showed the class their matches and gave them a small smile.

Harry felt a warmth spread through him as he saw the small smile. He knew then that he would do anything to have her smile more.

Hermione joined him, Jack and Draco on their walk to Defence Against the Dark Art.

"This is going to be so good," Jack said all excited his eyes shining as he skipped down the hall.

"I hear that defence spells are especially tricky to master. Like the Patronus Charm that only a few wizards can successfully cast." Hermione informed them.

"That is a high-level spell, we won't learn that in class, not in our first year." Draco jabbed.

"All I am saying is that you should really pay attention in class, or you might miss something important," Hermione stated in an as a matter of fact tone.

"It's useless Hermione, they never learn," Elsa said as she fell into step with them. It's caused the boys to all retaliate with a 'Hey!'. Hermione giggled a bit at there reaction.

"That was some amazing magic work in Transfiguration Hermione," Elsa said as they walked on. The boys were walking a bit ahead of them, they were off in their own world. "Thanks, Lady Elsa."

"Elsa, please Hermoine there is no need to stand on ceremony." The girls kept on talking until they got to class and then they took a table together.

"Oh, Potter looks like you lost your golden ticket." Draco tease as he and Jack sat together. Harry raised his eyebrow at this.

"Oh, this is payback for choosing to sit with her in Transfigurations," Jack said with a smile that reminded Harry strangely of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Harry took the table next to them and waited for the class to fill in. He noticed that the class smelled strongly of garlic and he was pretty sure that he saw garlic hanging from the ceiling and between the rafters.

It was close to the start of class when someone sat down next to him. Looking next to him he saw a wild mane of red curly hair. Crystal blue eyes searched him and he saw them glance over his scar before it came back to him.

'Great she is going to fixate on the scar.' Harry thought, his face not betraying his thoughts.

"I'm Merida DunBroch." Said the girl sticking her hand out to him. Harry took her hand and shook it. "Harry Potter." He said before letting her hand go.

"Ai, I know who you are." She said in a thick Scottish accent her eyes quickly darting to his scar again. Harry groaned internally._' Fantastic another person who thinks they know me.'_ He thought as he fought to roll his eyes.

"You do know none of those stories are true, right?" Harry asked.

"What stories?" She asked focusing on his eyes again. "The ones saying that I killed a dragon or fought Trolls or ... or.."

"Whoa, calm down wee laddie. I don't know any of these stories." She said her hands raised in front of her. This surprised Harry, he had been so sure that she was one of those fangirls they way she kept eyeing his scar.

"Oh, sorry I just assumed..." Harry trailed off unsure of how to finish his sentence without insulting her. Luckily she quickly waved him off.

"Ai it's all right, I was staring. It's just why do you have a Rune branded onto your forehead?" She asked shocking Harry.

"Sorry? I have what..."

"All right ever-every o-one please take your-your seats and q-quiet do-down." Harry hadn't noticed but the class had been abuzz with excitement for their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

He had been too until Merida told him his scar was a rune. Pushing that out of his mind he turned his attention back to class. He'll talk to her later, right now he wanted to enjoy his first class of DADA.

In the end, the class had been a joke. Quirrell had stuttered through his whole class, jumped at the smallest noise and had told them more about a prince in Africa and Vampires in Romania than actually teaching them anything. He had even avoided answering a perfectly good question, from Seamus, on Zombies, that he had saved this prince form, choosing to talk about the weather.

As the class ended Harry walked out in a huff. He had expected a lot better. All he had learned the whole class was that garlic keeps vampires away and that Quirrell's purple headband smelled awful.

_'This is who that fool appointed as Teacher of Defence?'_ Tom asked disbelievingly his anger just as evident.

_'You think Dumbledore is a fool?'_ Harry asked Tom. He was unaware that Tom knew of Dumbledore.

_'For appointing such a bumbling, stuttering imbecile, yes__!'_ Tom said before he fell quiet again.

"I can't believe it, I just can't," Merida said next to him. Her wild main bouncing as she took the steps down to the Great Hall. "My Dad taught me more about the Dark Arts than that wanker."

_'I like her.' _Tom said and Harry could feel his smirk. _'Shut it.'_ Harry told him.

"Maybe he was just nervous. He might be building up to the real lessons." Harry said hopefully. Merida snorted and punched his shoulder. Harry smirked as he playfully rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Harry, come on we need to get to our room, it's inspection night. You can talk to your girlfriend later."Draco called from the corridor leading to the dungeon, Jack was standing next to him clearly fighting to keep his laughter in. It had the desired effect as Harry turned almost as bright as Merida's hair. With a quick goodbye, Harry sprinted towards Draco and Jack, who had the good sense to run down the stairs.

The last thing Merida hear was Harry screaming. "Stand still you cowards!" Merida shook her head as she entered the Grand Hall muttering 'Boys'.

As they reached the common room, Nott, Grabbe, and Goyle were waiting for them. The three friends came to an abrupt stop when they saw the three of them. None spoke as they stared at each other for a second before Malfoy stepped forward.

"Can we help you?" He asked them his voice calm and even.

"We would like a word with Potter," Nott said as his two lackeys nodded. Harry stepped forward, pass Malfoy and Frost. "How can I help?" He asked curiously. This is the first time any one of these three had shown the slightest interest in talking to him.

"You're a disgrace to the Slytherin name, Potter. Mixing with the likes of Granger." Nott said and to add emphasis on it, Goyle spat at the mention of her name.

"Listen, who I hang out with has blood well nothing to do with you," Harry said not backing down. Nott then cast his gaze to Draco and with a smear he asked.

"You'll just stand there while he drags our name through the _mud_?"

Draco hadn't missed the implication but it seemed that Jack and Harry had missed it. Before he could say anything Harry stepped up.

"I don't see how talking to a smart and talented witch can drag _your _names through anything," Harry said defiantly. Nott genuinely looked surprised before an ugly grin crept onto his face.

"That's right, I forgot you grew up with a family of _m__uggles_ didn't you Potter, why you're an honorary Mudblood aren't you," Nott said with a laugh as he walked away, Grabbe and Goyle laughing with him.

As they were walking away Harry turned to Draco and asked him. "What the bloody hell is a Mudblood?"

"A Mudblood is a witch or wizard born from _m__uggle_ parents," Draco said casually. "He's leaving out the part, that it's an insult." Came a voice from behind them. Turning towards the entrance they saw Elsa walking down the steps and Lily standing at the bottom of the steps.

"What do you mean an insult?" Harry asked Lily taking a step towards her. She instinctively held her book against her, using it as a shield between Harry and her.

"Think about it Harry, _Mudblood_..." She had said the word in a spat like it tasted bitter somehow, "Does that sound nice to you? It implies t-that their blood is dirty and of lesser worth than someone from a magical family."

While she was talking Lily never raised her head to look at Harry or the others. In the low light of the Slytherin Common room, it was impossible to see her face. Elsa took the last step down and took her arm leading her past the boys.

"In other words, it's only used by people that are stuck up snobs who think they are better than everyone else." Elsa's eyes were cold as she looked over her shoulder. "I. Will. Not. Have. It." She emphasizes every word, ensuring her point came across. She left them all speechless as she took Lily down the first hall.

Harry and Jack, tucked away the information and Harry swore if anyone called Hermione a Mudblood he'll deck them. While Malfoy thanked his stars that he had stayed quiet, not only had he avoided getting into a row with Harry, whose mother had been a Muggle-born, but also for staying on Lady Elsa's good graces.

"Come on Harry we still need to clean out our room," Draco said and half dragged Harry towards their room where Nott and the rest had started on their side. The boys went to work in quiet, it was clear to everyone that a line has been drawn.

**_... Later that night..._**

Nagini was on her way to Snape's office. She had spent the last four days watching Harry and his friends. For the most part, Harry kept to himself, he often went to the library to study or to read, advanced or ancient magic. It was odd, there seemed to be no clear reason for the books he picked. There were two books that always seemed to be mixed into his stack.

_Ancient Magic and Us _By Jerry Ken and _The old ways of Runes _By Rowena Owl. Curious as to why he had come back to these books over and over again she had looked at them when he had left. The first one was just a basic list and short description of the different types of magic focuses and there uses. It handled everything from blood magic to grimoires. All the magic in it was out date and no longer practised in the wizarding world because they had found an easy and effective way of using magic, their wands.

The second book was just a more in-depth explanation of were Rune magic originated but it had no information on how they obtained this power. That had been lost through the ages. There was no reason for Voldemort to be interested in these things, there was nothing worth knowing in these books.

And yet every night Harry would read through both of them. It had to be his curiosity, she knew Voldemort had looked into these magic himself and had found them to be nothing more than forgotten lore. If he couldn't crack it there was no way Harry would.

As she stepped into Snape's office she heard Lucifer speaking to him.

"... Nott seems to be the one that's rallied the others against Harry." He hadn't stopped his report to Snape and had merely nodded in greeting. She was standing in her usual spot. Snape looked like he had tasted something bitter, and was still trying to rid himself of it.

"What do you have to report?" Snape asked his voice sharp, a clear sign that Lucifer's report had been not what he had expected.

"Harry seems to be a normal child. He is friendly and seems to want to please his teachers. He has been studying diligently, he also spends a lot of time in both the Slytherin library and the schools. He's been reading a lot of ancient books about forgotten magic." Nagini said in a bored tone. Snape's eyebrow arched slightly, this was the only indication that he had heard what she had said.

"He has not used any more wandless magic?" He asked turning his attention to a stack of papers on his table. This was a surprise to Nagini, whenever she had delivered messages to him in the past, he had never looked up if he had papers to grade. Clearly, Lucifer's report had been jarring.

"Not that I've seen." She said and it was true. It seemed to her that he had either reliesed that, seeing as how everyone was using a wand, it would draw to much attention to him.

"That'll be all." Snake said dismissing them, Lucifer left but Nagini stayed.

"Was there something else?" Snape asked.

"Voldemort's soul lives in Harry." The office went quiet as Snape's quill stopped working on parchment. Slowly he raised his eye's to meet hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice and face giving nothing away.

"Yes sir, but he is not able to take control of Harry's body, at least not yet." She said walking towards the only chair and sitting down in it.

"How so?"

"The protection that saved his life as a baby is also now protecting him from possession by Voldemort, but it seems like Voldemort is slowly overcoming it." She said and she only received a raised brow in question again.

"I ... met him, his first night in the dorm. He told me, no harm should befall the boy because he wants to _take,_ the boy's body as his own."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked his face still not betraying anything. "I know you were a follower of _him_ and I know that I can trust you to help me protect Harry."

"How do you know I'm not loyal to Dumbledore." It wasn't a question and she knew it.

"I know you have known about my identity since I came into the school and by the same extent, I know Dumbledore does not know." It seems thin but she had to trust someone with her task. There would be times she could not watch over her lord and she needed someone to watch over him.

She watched Snape closely and saw a slight nod. Taking that as confirmation she stood up and walked out.

Snape sat at his desk for what felt like hours, Nagini's words running rampant through his mind. He knew he couldn't turn to Dumbledore, not now. He had to trust Nagini to keep Harry safe until he found a way to deal with the soul within his body. No easy task by any means. Harry was now a Horcrux and there was no way to destroy the soul without harming the vessel... At least no known way of keeping the _vessel _safe.

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched. Nagini would protect the boy, he knew that. He doubted that even she knew why she was doing it, well the real reason why. After all, she did say she would protect _Harry._

**_... Next day..._**

Harry was eating breakfast in the great hall early that Friday. Like every day since school had started, he and Jack were some of the first students in the Great Hall. Harry had his school bag with him and he was looking through his Potions book. They would have a double potions period with the Gryffindors today and then they had the afternoon off.

As he was finishing his breakfast a dishevelled Drago showed up at the table. His normally slit back hair was a mess and Harry wondered what had happened to him to show up to breakfast in this state.

Before he could ask owls started to swoop into the hall. This happened every morning without fail but this morning Harry saw Hedwig among them. His snow white owl landed gracefully infront of him with a note in his claw. With a smile, Harry took the piece of paper from her and gave her some of the bacon that was left on his plate.

"Who do you have writing to you?" Draco asked after he took a sip of his coffee. It was a question he had asked himself when he had seen Hedwig in amongst the other owls. The answer was both a relief and a little bit frighting.

"It's from Hagrid he wants me to come and visit him this afternoon when we have our free period," Harry said as he wrote a reply. "You guy's want to join me?" Harry asked as he handed the note back to Hedwig, who promptly hooted and flew off.

"I'll come," Jack said his eyes full of energy. Draco looked a bit apprehensive as he took another sip of his coffee. "I won't be able to come. I need to ... catch up on my transfiguration homework." He said over his cup. Harry still remembered how Draco had reacted to Hagrid in Diagon Alley so it didn't surprise him that he didn't want to come.

In some ways, Draco reminded him a lot Dudley so he knew that the most of his preconceptions and ideas were taught to him by his parents. He hoped that by being his friend Harry could show him that not everything he was taught is true. First and foremost would be his opinion of Hagrid. He also knew that he couldn't force the issue, if Draco was going to change his mind it had to be on his own terms.

"Okay, but the invitation is open if you finish early or something," Harry said hoping his friend would take the chance.

Harry's mind turned back to his next class, with the head of his house, Professor Snape. He didn't know what to make of the man. At the start-of-term feast, he had gotten the impression that Snape didn't like him and at the end of the double Potion lessons he was certain that ... he had no idea what to make of Snape.

Potions were in the dungeons like their common room so they were used to the slight chill but he could see that Hermione wasn't. He had to admit that even without the pickled animals floating in jars that Snape's class was creepy. Snape also took roll first thing and much like the charm's Professor he also paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter out new ... Celebrity." Snape said softly but somehow it was heard throughout the whole class. Some of the Slytherins and Gryffindors snickered at this. Most notably would be Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley, Brown and Finnigan. With them, a sneer played across Snape's lips. With a silent groan Harry steeled himself for a class he was sure he was going to hate.

...

Climbing the stairs out of the dungeon and hour later Harry was still very confused about Professor Snape. In some ways, it seems that Snape hated Harry especially the way he caught Snape looking at him with those dark, cold eyes.

But then he would act completely fair to Harry, pleasant even. A great example was when Harry had stopped Neville from putting in the wrong ingredient into his potion. Harry had received two points for that while Neville had been scolded and the rest of the class was expected to hand in a two-foot essay on the correct use and preparation of potion ingredients.

The only ones that were excused from handing in the essay were him, Draco, Jack, Elsa, Lily, Hermione, Merida, Daphne and Tracey. They were the only ones that had successfully brewed the Potion.

Harry held Jack back and waited at the top of the stairs for Neville, luckily it didn't take him long to reach the top.

"You okay?" He asked as Neville reached him. Neville actually jumped a little when he heard Harry speak. He hadn't expected anyone to wait for him, much less a Slytherin.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay I j-just don't know if I'll be able to do the essay," Neville said rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I'm kind of forgetful." He admitted shyly. Snape had gone through the topic briefly before they had started. It wasn't enough to complete the whole essay but it would have been a good start.

"Tell you what. Jack and I are going to Hagrid's hut how about you join us and afterwards we can go to the library and do this essay together?" Harry asked. His question seemed to take Neville by surprise, if his slack jaw was anything to go by.

"Wh-what? A-are, are you sure?" He asked his hesitation clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You don't have a problem with it do you Jack?" He asked turning to Jack who was leaning against the wall. "No, none what so ever," Jack said a big smile on his face. Neville looked between the two of them, his uncertainty clear in his eyes. After a second he seemed to make up his mind and nodded.

"Great," Harry said holding his hand out for Neville. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you ..." Again Neville looked taken aback but he recovered quickly and took Harry's hand.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom." He said a little more confidently than he was before. After shaking Harry's hand, Jack introduced himself too and in no time the three boy's were off to Hagrid's Hut. The boys were mostly quiet on there walk across the grounds talking only a little. They knocked once they got there and when there came a thundering bark from inside they all jumped back in fright.

The next thing they heard was Hagrid's booming voice. " Back, Fang back." Neville turned to Harry and nervously asked. "Fang?" His face clearly showing he didn't like the sound of it.

"I'm sure it's a pet name," Harry said, unable to hide his uncertainty. Pretty soon Hagrid's face, all be it hairy, appeared in the opening of the door. "Hold on." He said smiling and disappeared back in the hut.

"Back, Fang." Soon he let them all in, as he tried to hold Fang back by his collar. Fang was a massive black boarhound.

Hagrid's hut was a simple building, only one room. There was an open fire and hanging over it was a copper kettle, already boiling. Off in the corner was a bed with a patchwork quilt draped over it. From the ceiling hung hams and pheasants. The last thing Harry noticed was a small table were a boy already sat.

He seemed to be a first-year too, from Hufflepuff according to his robes. Harry was sure he had seen him in the classes he shared with Hufflepuff but he couldn't recall his name.

"Make yerselfs at home," Hagrid said letting go of Fang who rushed Neville. A surprised yelp escaped Neville as Fang pushed him over and started licking him. Three of the remaining people in the Hut laughed at the spectacle, as Hagrid tried to drag Fang off of Neville.

Realising that Fang was as harmless as Hagrid, Harry made his way over to the table greeting the boy there. He had light brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. His soft green eyes were exactly that, soft and kind.

"Hi I'm Harry and this is Jack. Our friend over there is Neville." Harry said pointing at the other two in turn. The kid nervously pulled at his tie, loosening it significantly. With a slightly off angle smile.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third and this is Toothless." He said pointing to his neck. As he said 'Toothless' a small black head popped out of his shirt. It had scaly skin, big glowing green eyes and its ears looked strangely like a cat's. It gave them one look before it darted up Hiccup's chest and settled around his neck. It was small, no bigger than a full grown cat.

"Wow, what is that?" Neville asked joining them at the table.

"That be a Fae Dragon, extremely rare they are," Hagrid said as he passed out cups of tea and cakes. Fang had come and placed his massive head on Harry's lap.

"How did you get one of them?" Jack asked his eyes not leaving Toothless. "We raise them back home." Hiccup said as he scratches the head of Toothless. All four boy's eyes lit up, Hagrid's most of all.

The rest of the evening was spent firing questions at Hiccup about the Fae Dragons and what it was like living on an island crawling with them. Even Hagrid's rock cakes weren't enough to dampen their mood.

That night Hagrid walked them up to the castle for dinner. The four boys still excitingly talking amongst each other. Hagrid had a great big smile on his face as he watched Harry. His fears of him being placed in Slytherin proofed to be all for nothing.

**_AN: Right just wanted to thank everyone that took the time to read this FanFic. Also really apreasiate the follow and favorites. Hope I do right by you._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 Dreams, Devilish Deal and Flying._**

Nott and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, were starting to wear on Harry's patients. He had never thought it would have been possible for someone to annoy him more than his cousin Dudley had. Boy was he ever wrong.

Nott was displeased that Harry and Jack had sat with Hiccup and Neville at the Hufflepuff table last week. He wasn't the only one that had openly stared at them as he, Neville, Hiccup, and Jack had entered the Great Hall with Hagrid. Most of the hall had turned to watch the odd group. Hagrid said his goodbyes and headed for the staff table, this smile not wavering in the slightest.

Even the Hufflepuffs were slightly shocked, some seemed a little uneasy as they sat down. Surprisingly though whenever someone seemed to come in their direction, a girl with bright pink hair would get up and talk to them. Moments later the girl with pink hair would sit down again while the other one walked back to his or her seat.

To top everything off, it was nearly impossible to avoid Nott. Living in a shared room was not ideal if you didn't like the people you shared it with. Harry took to staying away from the room as much as possible but he could only stay in the library for so long before he was asked to leave. In that time though he had noticed a few things.

Hermione seemed to be in the library as much as he was, reading any the books she could get too. They always seemed to share a table, gravitating towards each other. Harry would join her or she would come to him if he was there first.

They were sitting together on Wednesday afternoon they had just finished their Transfiguration homework for tomorrow's class and they were going over there potions essay, well at least Harry was trying to but he kept stealing glances at Hermione's lips. As he did his dream came unaided to his mind.

_Nagini was sitting next to him on his bed. Her hair fell into her face as she laughed and he moved to brush them behind her ear. Her skin felt smooth and tough as he brushed over it. She looked at him with her light brown eyes. She leaned forward and Harry did the same until their lips met. He had never felt anything as soft as her lips before. When he pulled back he expected to see Nagini again, but to his surprise, he saw wild brown hair and sitting where Nagini once sat was Hermione._

He was jarred out of his daydream by Hermione, practically hissing his name. She had leaned over and had taken to shaking him awake. A deep blush jumped up to his face, as he recalled the dream.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?" She asked seeing his face turn red.

"What? No, I'm ... I'm fine just having trouble shaking a dream." Harry answered honestly. Hermoine scoffed at him before she told him to get back to his essay. Harry nodded and dipped his quill into the inkpot, determined to finish it but it was useless not five minutes later he was staring blankly at the parchment in front of him.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered to him as she snaps her fingers in front of his face. Harry's head shot up and he looked around before he settled back on Hermoine. She gave him a disapproving stare.

"Sorry, Hermione I'm not being a good studying partner." He said with a sheepish smile. "I'll leave you be." As he started packing his stuff away but Hermione stopped him.

"It might help to talk about it," Hermione said putting her quill down and folding her arms on the table. Harry stopped packing up his stuff looking to her as he thought.

He couldn't talk to her, could he? He knew he couldn't talk to Jack and Draco about it. They would make fun of him, he and Lily hadn't talked to each other since the Mudblood incident, so she was out of the question.

With a sigh, he flopped back into his chair and turned to Hermione.

"Okay, last week I had a _strange _dream, I was doing something that I've never done before and I haven't been able to get it out of my head." He said unwilling to tell her the details.

"Have you tried doing what you dreamt of?" She asked shocking Harry.

"No!" He said loudly before he flinched as an 'Sssshhh' came from one of the ails. "No." He said softer but with just as much seel behind it.

"Well, I'm going to need more details if you want my help." She said in a no-nonsense way. Harry stared at her and she returned his gaze unaffected.

He realized pretty quickly that she was very stubborn and sighed, his shoulders dropping as he did. "Fine." he drawled out before he leaned closer to her. Once she had also leaned in he suddenly found his mouth and lips bone dry.

"I-I dreamt I ki-kissed Nagini Black." He whispered so soft he was unsure if she had heard him until her head snapped to face him and seeing how close they were.

Both of them suddenly moved away from each other, both of them sporting blushes on their cheeks.

"Well.." She cleared her throat and tried again. "I-I can see why you don't want to do it." Harry chuckled darkly at that, he was pretty sure Nagini would hex him into the next year if he tried anything.

"Do you fancy her?" She asked a little hesitant. He looked at her and then down to the open textbook in front of him. It was a good question, he had assumed that it was just a random wild though, but he wasn't sure.

"I honestly don't know." He said his eyes still on the book in front of him, but not seeing anything on the page. " She's in her fourth year, she's smart and quite pretty but I've never spoken to her by myself. We've talked more than I've talked to her." He turned to her as he finished talking a small smile on his lips and his blush was only lightly visible on his checks.

"So it's not her that's the focus of this dream." She said more than asked. Harry could see the gears turning in her eyes. He knew what question she would ask next.

"What is it about the dream that has you so unfocused?" Harry could swear he saw her eyes shine like when she found something new and interesting to study.

"Well, it-it was the feel of her l-lips." He said the heat in his checks growing again, but he had come this far he might as well go all out. "In my dream, they felt so soft. They tasted of cherries but strangely bitter too."

Hermione's cheeks had a slight tint to them but she seemed more curious than cautious.

"This sounds a lot more detailed than a mere dream." She said turning to dig a book out of her bag.

_'She can't possibly have a book for this.' _He thought as she riffled for a second more before she pulled a small book out. She continued to open it and flip through a few pages.

"Well according to this, it shouldn't be that detailed and suggests that it might be a vision or an altered memory." She finished looking up at Harry. "So you've either kissed her already or you're going to."

"I'm sure it was a dream." He said unwilling to accept that he had kissed a girl and forgotten about it or that his dream would come to pass.

"If it is a vision you might have a natural talent for Divination come the third year." She informed him a small pout on her lips.

As she turned back to the book she started chewing her lip. Harry saw this and immediately felt trapped by the sight. As her teeth worked over her lip he marvelled at how pink they turned and how they seemed to puff back up.

"Hermione..."

...

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _Harry thought as he walked down to the dungeon. _'Why did I do that, why?' _Shaking his head to rid himself of the images that plagued his mind. He turned a corner and came face to face with Lily.

They both came to an abrupt stop, facing each other. The silence seemed to grow between them, as Lily shrank into herself.

_'This is stupid, either of us did anything to each other and we see each other every day in class.' _Harry thought.

_'She might believe that you agree with Nott's view of the world.' _Tom spoke up for the first time in a week.

_'What?' _Harry nearly asked out loud, only catching himself thanks to years of talking to Tom.

_'Think about it little boy. The last time you spoke she explained the meaning of Mudblood to you. Since then you've made no effort to talk to her.'_ Tom explained making it sound as obvious as the colour of the sky.

"Bey, Harry." Lily suddenly said turning to leave even she had come from that direction. Taking a chance Harry believed Tom and step forward.

"I don't agree with Nott's stupid views on blood purity," Harry said loudly. It had the desired effect of stopping Lily. "Can we be friends again, please?" He asked softer than his earlier declaration.

It was quiet for a second before Lily turned and walked towards him. She kept her head low, avoiding Harry's eyes. He felt his shoulders sag as she ignored his question.

"Sit with me, tonight at Astronomy." He heard her say as she passed him. He turned to see her cloak swaying lightly as she turned the corner.

_'Thanks, Tom.' _Harry thought as he made his way to the common room. He came to the baren wall and whispered the password. It still amazed him how the wall just fell away and was replaced by stairs.

Stepping into the common room two things happened. One, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and the second thing was Tom screaming for him to duck.

Doing so out of fright alone he felt and saw a bolt of electric blue pass over his head and hit the wall of the common room. Where the spell had hit, blue goop spread from.

Harry looked over to see Nott standing with his wand drawn and pointed at him, slightly surprised.

"What's your problem Nott!?" Harry shouted drawing the attention of everyone in the common room. Nott's surprise soon turned to anger.

"You are Potter, a good for nothing Half-blood, sulling our proud name by hanging out with blood-traitors, squibs, and worst of all that Granger. A filthy mudbl..."

The next thing anyone saw was Harry appairing in front of Nott in a flurry of cloth and landing a solid blow to his face. Nott fell to the ground in a heap. Harry's clenched fist trembled slightly as he stood over Nott, who was clutching his bleeding nose desperately trying to hold back tears.

He looked up at Harry, wondering how in Merlin's name he had crossed the distance so quickly. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that he had apparated.

As he looked at Harry's face, he saw his eyes flash to a pool black, with red coals burning in them. When he looked into those eyes, fear crawled into his stomach forcing all its contents to come up.

As quick as they came, the black and red eyes were gone taking the fear with them.

"Call her that one more time Nott and you'll be sorry." Harry threatened, pointing his wand at him. Nott laid there for a second before he saw Crabb and Goyle coming out of the hall that led to their shared room. He quickly got up and stared daggers at Harry.

"Who do you think you are? Threatening a pureblood like me. It's time you learned your place." Nott all but shouted making sure everyone could hear him. "Potter I challenge you to a duel." From out of nowhere a purple bolt hit Nott on his ass, making him yelp.

"That's not how it works Nott. That might be how things are done in Gryffindor but here we do it the right way." Lucifer said in a bored tone. "If you want to challenge someone to a duel, you come to me, Nagini or a Prefect and ask permission to duel."

"Fine! I want to duel Potter, tonight." Nott spat at Lucifer as he rubbed were Lucifer's spell had hit him. Lucifer's eyes narrowed slightly before turning to Harry.

"You heard him, do you accept his challenge?" He asked his strange green eyes seemed to warm at Harry. Before he could give his answer he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. When he turned he was face-to-face with a young man, who was standing behind him. He had black robes on, dark brown hair and eyes that had a red shine to them. "Tom?" He asked confused.

Looking around, Harry saw that everything around him had slowed to an impossible crawl, almost like time was grinding to a halt, only the flames of the fire that swayed lightly kept him from thinking that it had stopped. This had never happened before.

_"Are you doing this?" _He asked Tom indicating the room.

_"Yes and no. This is us interacting on a more subconscious level. Anyway, I have a favour to ask you."_ Tom said walking around Harry.

_"I'd like to step in for this duel,"_ Tom said an angry tone to his voice.

_"Why would you want to duel him?"_ Harry asked. Tom had never wanted anything like this before.

_"It's quite simple really. I'm bored and I'd like to stretch to old muscles, as it were." _He answered coming to a stop in front of Nott. _"And he insulted me by insulting you. I'd very much like to put him in his place."_

_"Okay, on one condition," _Harry said after a second. Tom turned to him and raised a brow. _"After the duel, you teach me how to be as good as you are."_ Tom smiled at him as he walked right up to Harry. Stopping a few feet from him, Tom extended his hand. _"I can do that." _He said as Harry took his offered hand.

With a snap, the world came back into motion and Harry gave Nott a grin. "I accept his challenge." He said turning to Lucifer.

"The challenge has been heard and accepted. The duel between Nott and Potter will take place at eleven-thirty." Lucifer said to the whole common room and excited whispers broke out. Nott seemed to compose himself and walked to the exit. As he passed Harry he said. "Tonight, you will learn your place, half-blood."

Harry ignored him and started walking towards the boy's room, hoping to change before he had to go for dinner.

Nott made it all the way up the stairs and halfway down the hallway before his knees gave out. His breathing became erratic and laboured. He harshly pulled at his green and silver ty in an attempt to draw in more oxygen but failing miserably.

_'What the bloody hell, happened to Potter's eyes?' _He thought as he recalled the glowing red irises in pools of black. _'What did I get myself into?' _He asked himself as he tried to stand on quaking legs.

...

By the dinner time, every Slytherin had heard of Potter and Nott's upcoming dual that would take place before their Astronomy class. Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco and Jack.

Harry saw at least a few hands exchanging galleons. "Are they betting on this dual?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, yeah," Draco said with a scoff. "That reminds me, you better last more than five minutes."

'Oh you poor soul, I put down three," Jack said with a laugh.

"Wait, you both wagered that I would lose?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah!" They said in unison.

"Great, thanks for the vote of confidence," Harry said shaking his head.

"It's more than that Harry," Draco said as he turned to his friend. "Nott is from a pure-blood wizarding family, he has probably been trained in duelling since he could walk. His family grimoire is full of spells that he had unrestricted access."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Harry trailed off thinking it over, he was glad that Tom was taking over the duel. He will have to learn as much as he can.

"Are you really dualling Nott?" Lily asked as she sat down next to him. With her came Elsa, Daphne, and Tracey the four of them seemed to have become quite close over the last two weeks.

"Do you know anything about dualling?" Tracey asked him.

"You'll have to wait and see," Harry said cryptically. Telling them the truth would only cause more questions later on when Tom would take over.

"So who is ready for tomorrows flying lesson?" He asked hoping to take the attention away from his duel. Luckily it had the desired effect as Draco launched into a story of how he was chased by a muggle helicopter.

Harry thought that it might break the state of secrecy but didn't mention it. Even Jack had stories of how he had flown around the village he lived in, unfortunately, it seemed he was the only one in Slytherin who hadn't flown yet. His only hope was to see if the library had anything on it that might help him.

Leaving dinner early Harry headed to the library determined to not make a fool of himself tomorrow. Arriving at the library he only saw the librarian Irma Pince.

She had golden blond hair and radiant violet eyes that seemed to pierce through everything. She was a short woman, only a little taller than Madame Pomfrey. Though were Madame Pompfry was short and robust Ms Pince was twig-like.

"Ms Pince?" He tentatively asked stepping up to her as she was packing away some books.

She turned her violet eyes to him and Harry got that familiar feeling of being looked through. His skin tingled and he felt like he wanted to run.

"Do you know where I can find a book on flying?" He asked before he lost his nerve. She looked at him a second longer as if she was judging him. She pointed him to the right of the room as she spoke.

"Fith aisle on the right, your friend is there already." With that, she turned back to stacking away her books.

As he walked to the aisle she had indicated he wondered who this friend was, until he turned a corner and saw a bushy brown head hidden behind a large tomb. Harry quickly darted back around the bookshelf, pressing himself flat against it.

He wasn't ready to face her, not after what had happened earlier. He peeked around the corner again to see that she had lowered the tomb, her eyes darting across the page at a blinding speed. Her lips moved like they always did when she was speed reading. He barely resisted the urge to bang his head off the book-case. He knew he had screwed up as soon as it happened, and him fleeing afterwards didn't help either.

He knew he had to fix things between them, soon. With a deep sigh, he pushed himself off the shelf and turned to face her.

_'No time like the present' _He thought as he straightened his robe and stepped into the aisle.

"Come with me." He heard as q vice-like hand gripped his arm and dragged him back and out of the library. Looking at who was dragging him, his heart lunged into his throat.

Nagini effortlessly dragged him into an empty classroom. Once inside she turned him around.

"To that side of the room." She said leaving him no room to argue. He walked over slowly and turned to face her. She had her wand out and pointed to him. Harry's knees started shaking and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Look I'm sorry I couldn't help it." He nervously threw at her, missing her confused look.

"Honestly, I had no control over the dream."

"Potter, what are you talking about." She asked her wand dipping slightly.

"How was I meant to stop the kiss in my dream?" He asked nervously twisting his robes. "Honestly I have never had a dream like that."

"Like what?" She asked her eyebrow raised ever so slightly. At this Harry froze and looked at her only now noticing Nagini's mood and questioning look.

"Yo-you don't know about my d-dream." He said more than asked. She shook her head but motioned for him to continue. Harry hesitated for only a second before he spilt.

Whenever he would look up as he told his story she would nod for him to carry on but he did notice her frown. By the end of it, he was weak-kneed and ready to run the only problem was Nagini, she was standing close to the door.

"Well, this will kill two birds then." She said cryptically and Harry didn't like the look in her eyes.

...

It was over three hours later that a sore Harry made his way back to the dungeons. As soon as he stepped into the common room he was confronted by both Jack and Draco.

"Where the bloody hell were you? The duel will start in less than half an hour." Draco said grabbing him by his robe and leading him to the few chairs near the fireplace in the common room.

Harry notice how Jack and Draco's eyes darted around the room. Harry was surprised to find the common room packed. It seemed everyone wanted to see how The-Boy-Who-Lived would do in a dual.

"What is going on?" He asked before they made it to the fireplace. Once they got closer he saw others already sitting there.

"We overheard that if someone 'softens' you up, they'll be compensated for whatever issues might follow so..." Jack started

"We decided to ensure that Nott gets what's coming to him." Elsa finished for Jack. There were a few others too. Daphne, Pansy, Zabini and also Lily. He smiled at her as he waved 'hi'.

"Guess I won't be able to sit with you tonight," Harry said in an attempt at humour.

"You planning on losing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The determination in her voice had caught Harry off guard.

"I never said that," Harry said defiantly. There was a tense second of hushed quietness before Lily broke it. "Then I'll keep a seat open for you." She said with a smile.

"This is great and all but what are we going to do when we have to go to our class?" Zabini asked after Harry had taken a seat closest to the fire. "I'll be fine then, won't I? I mean if you have to leave then his goons have to leave too."

"What makes you think he didn't get older students to help him?" Elsa asked looking at Harry with sympathy. "Why would anyone help a first-year student?" He asked unable to see any way a first-year could help or convince an older student help.

"Harry it's not that he is a first-year, it's that he is from an old family, who has a lot of influence and money," Elsa said as realization drew on his face at the words.

"Oh great, so he bought his help," Harry said sinking into his seat. Lily walked over and sat next to him on his seat. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "It'll be fine, Harry we'll stay here until the last second."

Sooner than Harry wanted to admit the time came for the others to leave and for him to face off against Nott. When half-past eleven rolled around the common room was filled with students from every year. Harry saw a few gallons exchanging hands, probably some last-minute betting on the outcome of the duel.

Harry was standing at the far end of the common room closest to the exit. He wanted to be out of here as soon as Tom had beaten Nott.

_'You ready for me to take over?' _Tom asked startling Harry.

_'Yeah, what do I need to do?' _He asked hoping that it would be easy to do. He had never given control to Tom, he hadn't even known it was possible for Tom to be in control of his body.

_'It's something I've only recently been made aware of.'_ Tom answered his thoughts.

_'Anything else you've become aware of?' _Harry asked a bit surprised, a little unsettled and embarrassed at the thoughts he had recently had to wish Tom seemed to have free access too.

_'Not really no, but you have nothing to be worried about. I was a kid too once I remember what it was like.' _Tom said making Harry blush lightly. _'Though I don't recall lips being so dominant in my years.'_

_'So how do I give you the rains?' _Harry asked quickly wanting to change the subject.

_'It's quite simple,'_ Tom said with a chuckle. '_All you have to do is will your conscience to the back of your mind.'_

_'Right,' _Harry closed his eyes._ 'and how would I do that?'_ Harry asked unsurely. He heard Tom groan before he spoke again.

_'I keep forgetting that, you're eleven and have no training in the mind arts.' _Tom said more to himself. _'Okay listen closely and do exactly what I say.'_

Nott entered the common room at the last possible moment. He was hoping that an older student had taken Potter out for him so that he wouldn't have to deal with the half-blood but unfortunately when he stepped into the common room he could see Harry standing close to the entrance.

"Shit!" He whispered under his breath. He would never admit it but ever since he had seen the black and red eyes he couldn't look at Potter without a shiver running down his spine.

"Nott has finally graced us with his presence." Came Lucifer's voice from the middle of the common room. "Now that all the participants are here, we can begin." At the other side of the room, Potter was cleaning his glasses. He had moved since Nott had first seen him.

He was now standing in the middle of the room, facing Nott. He placed his glasses back on and looked straight at Nott.

Again he felt the now familiar shiver run down his spine. The look in Potter's eyes was somehow different, colder and more brutal. Shaking his head he looked at Potter again. Gone was the cold, brutal nature in his eyes and if it wasn't for the fear that he felt he would have believed he had imagined it.

"Right, this will be a fair duel." Lucifer started looking from Nott to Potter. "Any 'unsavoury conduct' will be punished by me."

"What do you consider unsavoury conduct?" Potter asked looking at Lucifer. Lucifer looked to Potter with a slightly crooked smile.

"Come forward and shake," Lucifer said turning to Nott. He knew he didn't have a choice, this was one of the many formalities that all Slytherins had to follow.

Nott started to walk to the middle of the room. Potter walked slowly and deliberate, each step closer to him seemed to become smoother. Once they were facing each other Nott took Potter's offered hand and gave it a quick, firm shake.

"Wands at the ready," Lucifer said and quicker than Nott could see Potter had his wand up and in front of his face, his own only coming up a second later. He didn't like the smile on Potter's face or the whispers that broke out all over the common room.

Nott set his jaw and made ready to turn and walk back to his end when he saw Professor Snape came down the steps and lean against the wall. With a nod from Professor Snape, the Duel processed and he made his way to his end.

Turning around he saw Potter's wand already trained on him. Bitting his cheek a little bit harder he narrowed his eyes and waited patiently for Lucifer to do the countdown.

"Flipendo!" Nott yelled at the count of three only to see his Spell bounce off an invisible barrier around Potter. Not waiting for him to attack Nott let loose a 'Melofors', _'Ebablio' _and_ 'Anteoculatia'. _

All of his attacks bounced harmlessly off the shield. Potter's cocky smile enraged him to no end. He had wanted to embarrass and humiliate Potter at first but now he wanted to hurt him. He fired off a barrage of blasting and exploding curse all of whom bounced off his shields.

When all of these failed to, Nott's temper exploded.

"Diffindo!" He screamed putting as much power into it as he could. He might get reprimanded but he wanted to hurt Potter. A smile slipped onto his face as it passed through Potter's shield.

His smile quickly slipped off his face as he saw Potter catch the spell with his wand and direct it back at him. There wasn't enough time for him to cast the shield charm he would need to block or evade the spell, so he dived out of the way.

The next few seconds passed in slow motion for Nott. He saw a blue spell race towards the ground he was diving for. When it connected with the ground a shockwave pushed him through the air and flung him against the wall.

He felt his wand being pulled from his hand, the wood cutting his palm. He watched, dased, as his wand sailed towards Potter, who caught it with ease. The last thing Nott saw was a chilling smile on his lips.

...

Tom smiled evilly at the passed out heap that was Theodor Nott, it might not have been the slaughter he had in mind when the match had started but after he saw Snape in the entrance he knew he had to adjust his plan. He still showed a strength that would keep anyone from trying anything.

He knew what it meant that his shield had deflected all of Nott's spells. The last bit he just couldn't help himself. Redirecting a spell wasn't easy magic, batting it away was easy but capturing the spell and sending it back was on a different level. He knew it would raise some questions. This wasn't something like the wandless banishing Harry did on his first day. No one would miss this.

"Well, now that this is over. Potter get to class and try not to be to tardy." Snape spoke for the first time since coming down. Snape's face didn't betray any of his emotions a trait that Tom had valued in his spy but it also made him wary of the man not because of his magical power or anything like that. Just because he was so unsure of where he stood with the man, after all, he did kill the woman he loved. "Mr Wrym please take Nott to the hospital wing."

Tom looked at Snape for a second longer before he nodded and headed to the fireplace to grab Harry's bag. When he turned to leave Snape was already gone. He saw Lucifer taking Nott up the stairs.

The blood wards were starting to irritate his skin. He would get to play again, soon.

...

Harry opened his eyes and a flood of memories came to him. He remembered how Nott's spells felt bouncing off his shield, the ease with how he threw the spell back at Nott and finally the pure bliss he felt taking his wand from him.

_'Better than I hoped it would go.' _Tom said the smile in his voice practically dripping off the words. Harry smiled and shook his head.

_'Where were all those spells when Nagini was kicking my bloody arse all over the place?' _Harry asked failing miserably at being angry at Tom. He recalled all the spells Tom had used. The shield charm would come in handy next time he faced Nagini.

_'She's a smart girl, she would have noticed that something was off.'_ Tom argued and Harry knew he was right. _'I'm glad you're going to keep up the practice sessions with her.'_ Harry looked around trying to find out where he was.

_'Well, I guess I'll need it in the future. I'm sure Nott isn't the only one that will have a problem with who I am friends with.' _Harry told Tom as he took the last staircase to the Astronomy tower. _'And it's like you said the more I use my magic, the stronger it'll get.'_

Once he got to the roof he saw that Professor Sinistra was just about to start her class.

"Ah Mister Potter, glad you could join us." She said in a stern voice.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again." He said making his way over to a smiling Lily.

"See to that it doesn't. What about Mister Nott will he be joining us?" She asked hoping not to be interrupted again.

"He's in the infirmary and I'm not sure when he would be back," Harry said taking his seat.

"Oh, I hope it's nothing serious." She said her concern for a young student showing. Harry shook his head in the negative.

"No mam, he just hit his head. I don't think he'll be there long." Harry assured her. She nodded and started the class.

"Okay, class today we will be looking at Mars, its importance and history in magic. This will also be the first planet that you'll map ..." For the first half of the class, the Professor had them read up about Mars as she explained some of the finer details.

The second half they would be looking at it through the telescopes and take the time to map it down on parchment, using other indefinable starts to track its progress.

The class passed in relative silents, the only exception so far had been, Ron and Seamus, Draco and Pansy, a Ravenclaw girl with long golden hair and Hiccup. Their talking was a quiet buzz in the background of Professor Sinistra lecture that had resulted in some points lost for all the houses.

Harry was looking for other indefinable stars when Lily spoke.

"So you put Nott in the Hospital Wing?" She whispered to him. Harry looked over at her and saw her staring into his eyes. The silver in turquoise eyes seemed to sparkle at him.

"I wanted him to leave my friends alone." He said and it was true, he had agreed to Tom for that very reason. She searched his eyes and after a second she smiled at him. "I'm happy you didn't get hurt." She said before she turned back to the parchment.

...

The next day was the flying lessons and Harry was a nervous wreck. With the duel, he had completely forgotten about the complete arse he would be making of himself now. Luckily it was only breakfast now so he still had sometime before he had to hide in shame.

Crabbe and Goyle had taken to following Draco around today since Nott was still in the hospital wing. Harry watched as they walked behind Draco like two lost puppies, two very big puppies.

He was grabbing a muffin from the table and was bitting into it when the mail owls started flying in. He was surprised to see Hedwig among them.

"Mother said she would be sending you something," Draco said from across the table. "I didn't expect her to send it so quickly." He said before moving towards the Gryffindor table.

"That's not going to end well," Elsa said sitting down next to him and Lily. "Why would you say that?" Lily asked.

Elsa looked over to where Draco was standing behind the Gryffindor table. She saw him grab something from one of the students and then another jumped from his seat, his ginger hair marking him as a Weasley. Luckily Professor McGonagall was there in a flash.

"He's trying to show that he's the leader. So, we can expect him to do some stupid stuff in the next few days." She said. Harry had been staring at the little package he had gotten from Ms Malfoy.

"Are you going to open that?" Lily asked drinking some juice. Harry hadn't moved a muscle. "It won't bite." Lily teased a small smile on her face.

"This is the first gift I've ever gotten." He said in a whisper. Elsa and Lily exchanged looks before Lily put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He tentatively reached out and took the package.

It was tied with a piece of twine, a letter resting on top of it. When Harry took hold of the twin a blue light engulfed it.

"What was that?" Harry asked quickly letting go of the twin.

"Oh relax would you. It's just a privacy ward. It would have stopped anyone except you from opening it." Elsa said with a shrug. Lily's eyebrows rose to near her hairline.

"That's not an easy piece of magic to do on something so small," Lily said a little in awe.

"Why would she do that?" He asked looking to Elsa for an answer. Elsa looked between the package and Harry.

"Fine but you didn't hear this from me. The Malfoys were big supporters of You-Know-Who during the war." Else ignored the surprised look she got from both Harry and Lily.

"At Lucius trail, he said that he was under the Imperius Curse. The court found him innocent and they've been treading the line ever since. Draco befriending you has shifted the alignment."

"So this was to ensure that no one who would want to hurt you, or them," Elsa concluded biting into a muffin.

"How would hurting me hurt them?" He asked a little confused.

"Harry, if you suddenly got hurt the Malfoys would be the prime suspects. With your popularity I dought they would even get a fair trial." Elsa concluded. "They would be thrown into Azkaban."

"Wizards prison that holds the worst of the worst," Lily explained when he turned to her with a questioning look. Elsa took the letter and passed it to Harry, holding it out to him.

Separated by a table Hermione Granger watched the Slytherins, her attention sole fixed on the boy with messy black hair and vibrant green eyes. She was biting her lip, tapping absentmindedly on the open book in front of her.

She looked at the book again. She had found the book a few days ago in her basket. She knew she hadn't taken it from the library and ever since she had read it she couldn't get it out of her mind.

She looked at Harry once again seeing him reading a letter, today had been the second time he had received mail. She had sent and received mail every day since she had started school.

It wasn't the first time she had wondered about his home life. She had seen him flinching whenever anyone had touched or come to close to him.

He had never acted hostile towards her or even flinched when they were studying, that could either be a fluke or it could mean something else and after what happened yesterday, she was inclined to think that he trusted her.

Then again he hadn't spoken to her or even approached her since then, so it could just as easily be that he was looking for a way to drive her away. With one last look at him, she turned her attention back to the book.

The book was an old ritual tomb. It was filled to the brim with every type of ritual she could ever imagine and even a few she would never have thought possible in her darkest dreams.

A noise drew her attention down the table and she saw that Neville had spilled some pumpkin juice. Neville was a nervous wreck and had been the whole morning. He was asking for advice anyone would give him for the upcoming flying lesson. She was as clueless as he was and had spent the whole night in the library staring at a book without taking any of its content in. It had been a first for her and she didn't want it to happen again.

Her internal clock told her that she needed to head off to class otherwise she would be late.

...

The rest of Harry's day had been quiet and had passed in a haze. The letter from Draco's mother had been unexpected and he didn't really know what to do with the information. It's not like he could just ask Uncle Vernon to take him to London. That was a problem for another day, right now however he was walking onto the pitch for his first-ever flying lesson with the Gryffindors.

Nott had still not shown up for a class or even for lunch, Crabe and Goyle was still following Draco around. Jack was telling Harry all about the times he had gone flying. Harry was taking in everything he could, hoping that the details will help him, somehow.

Once they made it to the middle of the pitch, they saw brooms lined up in two rows. The Gryffindors quickly took one side and they Slythirens took the other side.

The air was tense between the two houses as it had always been. Harry had wondered why these two houses had so much animosity towards each other. They had a few classes together and in all of them, they were cold, at best.

Harry greeted Hermione, Merida and Neville. Poor Neville looked ready to throw up, he looked sickly, pale and a little green. Draco shot him a look but he stared right back at him.

For the most part, the students talked amongst themselves until Madam Hootsh showed up. The first lesson was easy, all they had to do was shout 'up' while holding there hand over the broom.

Harry, Merida and Elsa were the only ones who's broom jump up into there hands on the first go. The vibration of the broom sent a thrill down his spine, something he had never felt before.

He looked to his side and saw that Jack's broom was barely moving. Looking around he saw that some of the other kids still hadn't managed to get theirs off the ground. Others were smugly standing with the brooms in their hands.

After a few minutes of this, when almost everyone had gotten their brooms up, Madam Hootch called a stop to it. After this Madam Hootch showed everyone how to correctly hold and mount a broom, to the delight of many Gryffindors she told Malfoy that he's been doing it wrong all his life.

"Alright everyone, now, when I blow my whistle, you will kick off from the ground, hover for five minutes, then land by leaning forward slightly." She said walking up between the lines. "On my whistle - three - two-"

The next thing Harry saw was Neville rising into the air. "Come back down!" Madam Hooch shouted as Neville continued to rise into the air. He was rising rapidly, twelve feet, twenty-four feet.

The next thing Harry knew he was getting closer to Neville, wind whipping through his hair and he was filled with a fierce joy as he instinctively shot towards a pale Neville.

His joy quickly turned to shock and fear as he saw Neville slip from his broom and started to fall. He had no idea if the broom would carry both his and Neville's weight. "Go right!" He heard someone shout and saw a glimmer of red out of the corner of his eye. Leaning forward he sped up to intercept Neville.

In what felt like split seconds he reached Neville and was grabbing for his flaying arm. He felt his hand hit flesh, his hand snapped shut, almost pulling him off his broom, this pulled him around and both him and Merida circulated Neville as they were quickly descending to the ground.

"Pullup!" Harry yelled pulling his broom up with his right hand. He saw Merida strain as she held onto Neville and pulled her broom up. Looking down he saw that their descent had slowed and they were coming to a stop.

When they were starting to rise, Harry, levelled out his broom and looked to Merida. She was looking between him, Neville and the ground. When she was sure they were safe she looked to Harry and a smile stretched over her face. Harry couldn't help but smile back at her.

"If you three don't get down here now," Madam Hootch yelled, "You'll be expelled quicker than you can say 'Quidditch'!" At this Neville paled more considerably and Harry couldn't help but laugh as the decedent. "Neville, I don't think she meant you'll be expelled," Merida said in between her laughter.

None of them was laughing when they landed and Madam Hootch was staring daggers at Harry and Merida. "Longbottom, back to the other students." He looked like he was about to say something but a glare from Madam Hootch had him quickly walking back to the other kids. She didn't wait long after Neville left to turn her attention to Merida and Harry.

Harry shared a look with Merida who only gave him a small shrug in response. After a second Madam Hootch shook her head as she sighed. "Do you two have any idea how wrong that save could have gone." Harry knew she wasn't really asking. "You could have hurt Neville or yourselves by doing what you did."

"We couldn't just let him fall," Merida argued a little bit fire in her voice. "He would have gotten seriously hurt." She finished squaring her shoulders. Madam Hootch stared at her until her shoulders dropped. "He would have broken a bone, two at most," She said her yellow eyes pinning both of them in there shoes.

"And that's fine?" Harry asked shocked, he had never heard of any teacher talk that way about a child's health. "Compare to what could have happened to the three of you." She looked from Harry to Merida. He could see the worry that lingered behind.

Harry hung his head, he hadn't thought of what could have happened if things had gone wrong. Honestly, he didn't even think of saving Neville, it just happened."That said," Madam Hootch said breaking the silents and drawing their attention. "You two showed some impressive flying out there."

Harry felt his cheeks heating up at the praise. "It's also some impressive teamwork, especially between your two houses." Her eyes shifted to Harry again. Going from his green badge to his scar.

"I'll see if I can't get you two in the air more often. Talent like yours would be a shame to see wasted." She said before turning back to the rest of the class. "Now, let us get back to the others before Mr Malfoy and Wesley kill each other."

...

Harry was lying on his bed later that night. The day had been one surprise after another. Madam Hootch had shown up at dinner with Professor Snape, who had agreed to let him try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team in two weeks.

He hadn't even known that first years could play quidditch but Professor Snape informed him that, 'First years are often not good enough fliers to join or just scared that they might get hurt.'

Of course, he didn't think that Harry had what it took to make the team either but he wouldn't stand in his way if he wanted to try out.

After they left Hermione had shown up, she was a little bit fidgety but she had thanked him for rescuing a housemate and had told him to meet her tomorrow in the library.

That had been the biggest surprise of the night and luckily that had also been the last one. He didn't think he could handle any more. It was close to midnight when Jack came to his bed.

"Harry! Wake up." Jack whispered loudly, not that it was necessary Harry hadn't been asleep. "Do you have any idea how late it is?" Harry asked taking his glasses form him. Jack was dressed in black muggle clothes, he was holding out cloths in his other hand.

"What am I suppose to do with that?" He asked eyeing the cloths. Jack smiled brightly and Harry knew he was in trouble. "What do you think? Put them on, we are going to find out what's in the third-floor corridor."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Halloween and the Troll**_

Jack and Harry quietly made their way to the third-floor corridor. The castle was far from quiet at night. Harry and Jack had crossed paths with at least four older couples seeking into an empty classroom, and several other students doing how knows what at this late hour.

Of course, none of them had seen the two Slytherins as the two had attempted to stay hidden, unlike the other students who seemed to involved with themselves.

"It's like they aren't afraid of being caught," Jack noted as they were passed by another group of students walking and talking lowly. "You think they started out like us and just got more confidant?" Harry asked peeking around a corner as they ascended the stairs.

"I don't think I'll ever be that cocky," Jack said making Harry trip over his own feet before rolling his eyes at Jack. "What?" The boy asked seeing Harry's reaction.

"Jack you're the most arrogant person I know and I am friends with Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered before they stopped in front of the third-floor corridor's door.

"I resent that statement," Jack said trying to open the door only finding it to be locked. "Ah bloody hell, it's locked." Jack pouted.

Harry barely suppressed the urge to slap his forehead. "Really? You were going to give up that easy?" He asked disbelievingly. "What are you talking about its locked and I don't see a keyhole." Jack pointed out. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it in front of Jack.

"Right, I forgot," Jack said a light blush appearing on his face before it morphed into a deep concentration one. "You know a spell that unlocks doors?" Jack asked. "Yeah, now stand back and I'll open it," Harry said pointing his wand at the door.

Jack stood back, eagerly looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Alohomora," Harry said as he moves his wand in a backwards S motion. A faint click was heard as the lock lifted. Turning to Jack, Harry had a cocky smile on his face. "Show off," Jack said before reaching for the door. Before he could open it they heard loud footfalls coming down the hall. "Move, move Filch is coming!" Ron Weasley said followed by Hermione and Neville.

Before the two Slytherins could act they were pushed into the room by Ron and Neville quickly pulled the door close behind him. "What are you three doing here?" Jack asked looking at the three Gryffindors.

"We could ask you the same," Hermione said crossing her arms. "Ssshh would you, Filch will hear us," Ron whispered, his ear pressed against the door. "Hey Harry, Jack fancy running into you here," Neville said with a smile.

"Hey, Neville. How are you feeling?" Harry asked getting a shrug from the round-faced boy. "Perfectly fine, thanks to you and Merida." He said before Ron waved his hand at the two quieting them down immediately. A second later they heard two voices outside the door.

"Ah, Professor Quirrell good to see you here. Have you seen three students pass you?" Filch asked. "N-no my dear man. Do you know-know who they are?" He asked his studdering not so profound without a class in front of him.

"No Professor I only saw their backs," Filch said sighing. "Maybe you could help me look for them." He asked the Professor. "W-well I-I had ..." Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Filch. "Great, there is only one place they could have gone."

They listened as their footsteps faded into the distance.

"Why didn't they check in here?" Ron asked looking to Neville for an answer. "Because we are on the third-floor corridor, the one that is off-limits to students," Jack said making Neville pale slightly.

"Fo-for g-good rea-reason." Came the shaky response from Hermione. The four boy's slowly turned to look behind them. At first, all they saw was four hairy legs, following these up they came face to face with two snarling and drooling heads.

Though one was happily panting, his tongue out of its mouth looking down at the five students like it were expecting them to pet him.

A snarly from the middle head quickly snapped the third into place, its ears flat against his skull as a small whipper escaped him before it too started snarling down at them.

They took this as their cue to scream and quickly, flung open the door and sprinted down the corridor trying to find an open and empty class. Each of them tried opening a door before Harry found an open door.

"Here!" Harry called out opening the door and letting everyone file in. As Hermione entered he pulled the door closed and locked the door with a Colloportus. Once he was sure it was locked he turned dropping against the door and catching his breath.

"What-What did you place... on the do-door?" Neville asked breathing heavily. "It's a locking charm, the counter charm of Alohomora," Hermione said. "I'm surprised you know it." She said a little blush on her cheeks.

Harry gave her a lopsided smile as he stood catching his breath. "That's the first time I tried the spell myself," Harry said causing the Gryffindore's jaws to drop. Seeing this Jack quirked his eyebrow. "Is that a big deal?" He asked no one in particular.

"N-no just means .. Harry is a strong wizard," Neville said. "Or he's just lucky," Ron added making Hermione roll her eyes. "I dought that, Ron. His broom jumped straight into his hand out on the field today." She interjected.

"Who asked you to come anyway?" Ron turned, crossing his arms. "What and let you go on by yourself and loose us more house points, no way." She said not backing down. Harry saw the boy's ears were almost as red as his hair and it was starting to bleed into his face as well.

"Enough both of you!" Harry said, surprizing all present including himself. "Stop bickering so we can talk about what we just saw." He continued.

"I'm not listening to some snake ..." Ron seemed to stop in the middle of his rant, his eyes quickly going to Harry's scar before resting back on the raven-haired boy. Ron signed and gave a feeble 'Fine' before jumping up and sitting on a desk.

"Thanks," Harry said as everyone grabbed a seat in different places. "Okay, so who has any idea as to why there would be a three-headed dog in the halls of Hogwarts?" He asked pacing at the door.

"Dumbledore said it was off-limits," Ron said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "That explains the reason why it's off-limits, not why a Cerberus was placed there," Jack said rolling his eyes. "To guard the trap door," Hermione said drawing the whole rooms attention.

"There was a trap door?" Neville asked speaking for the first time after he was breathing normally again. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly you boys need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

"I don't recall you protesting when we ran into that death trap when Filch was after you." Jack jabbed a cocky smile on her face. "We excuse me for not wanting to be expelled." She fired back.

"Yeah, because that is worse than dying," Ron said sarcastically. "See, he gets it," Hermione said having missed the sarcasm in Ron's voice.

"Unbelievable," Jack said making Harry laugh softly. He had no dought that being expelled would be worse than death to the book worm. "Okay, so we know that it's guarding a trap door that holds, something," Harry said laughter still in his voice. "Why would Dumbledore hide something in the castle and why put that monster there to guard it?" Harry asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Hogwart is the safest place in the wizarding world apart from Gringotts Bank," Neville said earning nods from all the others in the room and realization drew on Harry's face. "What is it, Harry?" Jack asked having seen his face change.

"When Hagrid took me to buy my school supplies, he removed a small object from one of the vaults in Gringotts. Said it was an important job Dumbledore had given him." Harry explained to them. "That must be what is hidden under the trap door." Hermione finished for him and getting a nod from the boy.

The group of five would stay in the locked classroom for some time debating what the Headmaster had hidden under that trap door, only leaving when Hermione had noticed a change in the sky on the horizon.

...

The weeks leading up to Halloween passed in much the same fashion as the ones before them. Classes were exciting and Harry's thirst for the knowledge didn't seem to have an end. Whenever he was done with classes he would meet up with Hermione in the library to study and finish his homework. Lunch was either spent with Jack and Draco, Hiccup would join them ever so often or he would be at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Neville, on some occasions Ron too.

This turned a few heads when it first happened. Having Slytherins sitting at the Gryffindor table wasn't something that happened often.

Harry's nights were spent training with Nagini. He would often return to the common room with bruises, cuts or burns from the 'training' but he was getting better. He was able to duel for longer and even manage to dodge most of her spells now, he had recently been able to return fire, though he was still far to slow.

Two weeks after the discovery of the giant dog on the third floor Hermione had told him to bring Jack to a spot close to the lake and the Forbidden Forrest after classes on Friday. When Friday had come around Harry showed up with a few more people than just Jack.

He had told Draco and Hiccup to meet up with them. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Hiccup had brought a Ravenclaw girl with him. She had long golden blond hair and green eyes that almost matched Harry's.

Hiccup had introduced her as Rapunzel Moore. She had brought snacks with her which put her immediate in most of the boy's good books. Hermione seemed to enjoy the company of another female choosing to stay close to her. Ron had refused to spend any more time with either the _snakes_ or with Hermione.

Since then the group had met up on multiple occasions to either talk about the third floor or just as a study group. Draco had been reluctant, at first, now he was practically tutoring them on potions. All it had taken was a bit of blatant flattery from the Ravenclaw girl and he was on board.

It was on one of these nights when they had all gathered in the Library that Rapunzel had revealed they would be learning the levitation charm in class tomorrow. "Pronunciation and the right movement is key when doing the charm." She said knowingly. The others had opened their books and were going over the work. It was then that Miss Pince came over to their table, a stack of books in her arms.

She smiled to herself. She had worked here for a few years now and this was the first group of kids that had someone from every house. The rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been present even in her school days and she never understood why the teachers just let it happen.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked. Harry was the one to address her. "No thank you, Miss Pince. We are just going over some classwork today."

"Okay, Mr Potter." She said moving on but before she turned down an aisle she looked over to Harry again. "Mr Potter, I have a book here that you might be interested in." She said. Harry stood up and walking up to her. She handed him a rather thick leather-bound book.

Harry looked at the book cover. It was blank, the leather dark and cracked. Opening the book he saw the pages were yellowed with age. Leafing through a few pages he noticed it was a book about Blood magic and Void magic. He had read enough other books to notice them by a glance the weird part was that this seems to combine the two, something he had yet to come across.

"Thank you, Miss Pince." He said nodding to her. "Please Harry, call me Irma," She said smiling at him before she disappeared down the aisles.

He slowly made his way back to his friends as they continued talking about the third-floor corridor. Speculation of what was hidden there was reaching legendary status. Neville had even suggested that the mythical sword, Excaliber was hidden there. Others had laughed at this but had given equal ridiculous ideas.

...

By Halloween, they were no closer to an answer but they had agreed that it was something that had been moved here, meaning it was stored or kept somewhere else before this year. After all, it was only this year that the corridor was made off-limits.

Everything he knew about the third floor ran thought his head. One, a massive three-headed dog was guarding a trap door. Second, anyone with the basic knowledge of spell work can get into the room. Thirdly, whatever was hidden there was important enough for Dumbledore to risk endangering children to keep an eye on it. Granted what they knew wasn't a lot and it didn't help identify the object hidden in any way.

Harry signed as he pushed the door open to the 'empty' classroom he and Nagini were using. Upon entering the class his instincts screamed at him to duck, in doing so an ugly purple spell took a chunk of the door away were his head had previously been. A second later he had his wand out and returned fire with a stinging hex, Nagini had refused to teach him any spells, that was his own task.

She easily swatted the spell back to him, forcing him to evade again and that's how the next hour had gone. Harry jumping away from spells that Nagini sent his way or spells that she returned to him. By the end of the hour, Harry had managed to swat an amazing amount of two spells away.

Sitting on the cold stone floor, breathing heavily, sweat dripping off of him.

Harry vaguely wondered why he was doing this. The answer came to him as his heart pounded in his ears, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he loved it. It had become something he almost enjoyed more than flying.

"You're improving," Nagini said from across the room. Lifting his head he smiled crookedly at her. "You don't re-really ... give me a ... a choice." He got out between sucking air into his screaming lungs.

Harry saw the small smile on her lips as she disrobed, leaving her in her skirt, shirt, knee-length socks and shoes. Shaking his head Harry quickly tore off his robe, revelling in the cool air once he was rid of it. His shirt was almost completely transparent and stuck to him due to all the sweat, his scars painfully visible.

Nagini's eyes zero in on them. She could not see an appendage that didn't have multiple scars on them. Looking closely, she noticed that his finger was scared and that they didn't quite look _right_. Her blood boiled within her, her magic raging, threating to spill out.

"My Uncle uses to get mad when I did accidental magic," Harry said in a soft voice his head downcast again. "Even when odd stuff happened that wasn't caused by magic, he would drag me into the garden shed and 'Teach me how to not be a Freak'" Harry air quoted that last bit.

"He would use different tools, every time. Figuring out what hurt the most." Harry said. "Though he favoured a boxcutter the most." His hand instinctively rubbed at his forearm. Small circular scars dotted his left arm. She took a step forward ready to ask him if they were burned marks.

"He nailed me to the bench." Her movement stopped. "I stayed there for three days." A dry, humourless laugh echoing from his throat. "I honestly don't know how I survived it." Nagini could see his shoulders shaking slightly, sweat or tears dripping from his nose.

"I couldn't sleep, couldn't move. Every time I did, the pain would scream through my head. I lost count of how many times I passed out only to wake up screaming in pain."

"Didn't anyone hear you or try and help you?" She asked her voice a cracked whisper.

"My Aunt tried, often but she only ever stood up to him once. He hurt her too and after that, she would only help me after he was done. She was the one that rescued me after the third day." Harry looked up at Nagini, a small smile on his face. "I think she saved my arm. I don't remember her pulling the nails out. All I remember is her carrying me into the cupboard and feeding me when I would come around."

The room was quiet for a long time before something registered with Nagini.

"You said he 'use to' hurt you, did he stop?" She asked not seeing that it could be possible.

"The dead can't hurt the living," Harry said in a hollow voice his eyes cast down again.

Nagini was a little shocked but she couldn't help feeling a little joy at knowing that the evil muggle was dead. "Well good riddance to rubbish."

Harry was looking at his hands now, opening and closing them. "I still feel the blood dripping from them, when I wake up at night. Still, see the pain and fear ..."

Harry looked up and Nagini swore his eyes flashed black for a second before it was back to normal. A need in them that he couldn't speak.

Nagini's first step was hesitant at first but she quickly closed the distance between them and took him into her arms. She didn't know what had possessed her to do it or why she thought he needed to be held.

She had never felt the need to be close to someone like the other girls did but at this moment she needed to make him feel save. Needed to let him know that what had happened was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Harry," Whispering his name she tilted his head up. Her burgundy eyes meeting his emerald greens. "This isn't something to be ashamed of." She saw his eyes searching hers looking for any hint of doubt but he could find any.

Soon his emotions overcame him and he cried into her shoulder. His hands grabbing at her back as he pulled them closer. Nagini held his head as he cried, she was unsure of what to do. She had never felt like she needed to give anyone a second thought much less care for the boy in her arms as she did now.

Looking at her watch, she saw it was an hour until they were due in the great hall for dinner. Nagini pulled herself out of his embrace and walked over to her robes.

"Grab your stuff and follow me." She said. She waited at the door for Harry to pull himself together and follow her. Nagini led him through the halls to places he had never seen before. He followed her to a door that she opened with a password.

The door closed once he stepped into the room and Harry's jaw dropped to the ground. It was a large oval room with a huge pool inside. Steam hung above the pool, tiled steps going down into it. In the middle of the pool was a large mirrored wall with benches around it.

Looking around Harry saw multiple pictures of mermaids and other wonderful creatures decorating the wall. To his surprise, they moved and interacted with each other. Harry lost track of Nagini for a second, staring at the walls. When he found her again, she was standing at the edge of the large pool, starting to undress.

Harry froze, every fibre of his being told him to run. It was a sense he had pickup early on training with Nagini. She was like a coiled snake, dangerous and ready to strike at all times. So, seeing her undress was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

Exciting because she was the first girl, he would see naked. He had seen naked women before but they were in books. Terrifying because he knew if she didn't want him to see, he would not have his eyes anymore. He was pretty sure that she hadn't told him he should look away or maybe he had been so distracted by the walls that he had missed it.

His heart pounded in his chest fear gripped him as he watched her undo her skirt. Harry's eyes followed her legs as she stepped out of it before she hooked it onto something that had come from the roof. His eyes travelled up her creamy legs taking in her black underwear that disappeared under her shirt. Harry saw her head turn and quickly looked away.

Nagini smiled at his innocence, her Master may have never shown any interest in a women but Harry was _clearly _not her Master if the nervous fidgeting was anything to go by.

"Take your clothes off." She ordered making Harry jump a little and Nagini smiled evilly. "W-what?" He asked nearly slipping on the floor, seeing as he was standing still it was quite the feat.

"You're not going to take a bath with your clothes on, are you?" She asked enjoying the way Harry looked like a fish out of water. It was hard catching him looking so pure and innocent. A testament to how fast he had to grown-up. She had noticed it over the last few weeks that he had been sparring with her, the coldness in his eyes that never seemed to go away, always lingering at the edges.

Turning her back to him, giving them both some sense of privacy, she undid her shirt and hung it up next to her skirt. The hook shot up into the ceiling again, taking her clothes with it. Grabbing the bottom of her training bra she pulled it off over her head. Placing it on the shelf provided by the room. She hooks her thumbs around the elastic of her underwear and pulls them down.

After stepping out of the black fabric she tosses it on top of her bra and steps into the, ridiculously big, bath. She took a few steps in and dipped under the water. Say what you want about the size of it but the temperature was perfect. Pushing her hair out of her face she turned to see Harry standing at the edge of the pool in his underwear, clearly unsure of what to do next.

"I won't bite, Harry," Nagini said teasingly. "Unless you ask." She added playfully.

Harry had no idea what was going on. He wasn't a stranger to being naked in front of other people. His aunt had bathed him quite a few times when Vernon had broken him in some way, so had the crazy cat lady in their street.

What he didn't get is why she would undress in front of him. He had heard at school that some sibling had bathed together when they were young but she was not related to him and she was also a few years older than he was.

Swallowing his hesitation, he took off his shorts and placed them with his socks and shoes. Once he was fully naked, Nagini held out her hand. Looking into her eyes he saw that she wasn't mocking him or met to harm him. He saw warmth in her eyes that he was not yet used to.

She took him into the water, her eyes never leaving his as she led him to the centre of the pool. Once there she had helped him out onto the island. Their feet were still ankle-deep in water as they walked to the benches. All the way over to the benches Harry found his eyes kept going over her back and down to her butt, giving him an unfamiliar stirring feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Nagini sat him down and made him look to the large mirror wall. Once he was sat, she started washing his back. A shiver of delight ran up his spine, Nagini was firm as she washed his back but gentle over his scars. While she was busy with his back Harry started to wash his arms and legs. He was busy rinsing himself off when he felt Nagini trace over some of his scars.

"Boxcutter," Harry said as she traced her finger over a long one on his lower back.

"Huh?" Came a confused sound from behind him. "Vernon made that with a boxcutter." Her finger still traced the length of it, a pleasant shiver raced over his body. The sensation disappeared as her finger lifted from the scarred skin.

He felt disappointed that she had stopped and too embarrassed to ask her to do it again. Luckily, he didn't need to as Nagini's finger traced once on his left shoulder. "Hung me from a hook in the shed." He said getting a shocked wince from her. The sensation stopped again and he found himself wishing that she would seek out all his scars.

He felt her lean closer and then she pressed her lips to the old hook scar. Harry sucked in a breath of air through his teeth. Pleasure shot through him in arches that emanated for the pressure on his back.

Nagini pulled back quickly fearing she had hurt him. "Harry I'm so..." The words died in her throat when Harry grabbed her leg. "It's okay, that felt ... really nice." He sounded out of breath. Nagini's eyes raked over his back. She had no idea why she had done what she did.

Maybe she had hoped to bring some good to the raw hatred she could see on his body. She hoped that Vernon had suffered in his last moments. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she saw that the feast would start soon.

She walked around Harry kneeling in front of him, facing the mirror. She tossed the sponge over her back to him. "The feast will start soon," Nagini said as she started to wash her arms and body. Harry was gentle and thorough in his scrubbing and soon they were making their way to the Great Hall.

The night of Samhain was in full swing when they got there. Carved pumpkins floated in the place of the usual candles, glowing in different hues of purple, red and blue. All the students wore their cloaks and a mask covering their face.

Harry looked shocked for a moment staring at all the unique masks worn by the purebloods and the pain once the younger muggleborns wore before realisation hit him. He had forgotten to get his earlier from McGonagle.

"Here," Nagini said passing him half a mask. Nagini wore her own, it was a very lifelike snake mask, that covered her whole face. Her burgundy eyes practically glowing from under the mask. Before he could thank her, she had moved off towards the dining table and her year friends.

Harry looked down at this mask. It was the top half of a skull with three sharp teeth in the front enclosed by three bigger canines on either side. The mask was black with a green Slytherin crest edged into it, almost directly were his scare would be.

Placing the mask on his face he felt the magic in it attach itself to him. He walked towards the Slytherin table greeting Hiccup as he passed him. Lily saw him coming and made some space for him which he gratefully took.

Lily's mask was a sheet of flowing silver that cascaded down her left side. "That's a cool mask." He said pulling the plate closer. "Thanks Harry, yours looks amazing too." She said brushing his hair out of the way to look at the crest. Harry felt his ears heat up before Lily's had quickly shot away. Her right cheek a little redder than it was before as she stumbled out an apology.

Lily was quickly turning into Harry's best friend at Hogwarts. While Jack and Draco were his first friends, they had made others upon arrival and had grown closer to others in their year. Of course, this also applied to Harry. They still hung out but it was rare to see just them together.

Hermione and he was close but she was more like a classroom rival and seeker of knowledge friends if that made sense. Looking towards the Gryffindor table he sought out the familiar bushy brown hair but he couldn't find her.

"Hey Lily, have you seen Hermione?" He asked still scanning the table.

"Oh, you didn't hear," Lily said drawing his attention. "Hear what?" He asked looking straight into her eyes. "After charm class, Weasley was blowing off steam and bad-mouthing her because she corrected his spell work in class." Harry's stomach dropped. He knew how sensitive Hermione was despite her cool exterior.

"She overheard him and ran away crying." She said shooting a glare at the Gryffindor table. "Last I heard she was in the second-floor bathroom, still crying."

"Want to go and find her?" Harry asked. Lily looked around the table before she nodded. The two quickly got up and started heading out.

"Where were you?" Lily asked as they started up the steps. "I was duelling with Nagini, she's been training me since before the fight with Nott." He explained. She looked him up and down.

"You don't look like you've been duelling." She finally said.

"Oh, yeah. Nagini took me to the prefect's bath before dinner." He said with a shrug. Missing the look of awe on Lily's face.

"Oh, you're so lucky. They say the prefect's baths are amazing." She said enviously.

"Yeah they were pretty amazing, it felt more like a giant, heated swimming pool." Harry turned the second landing and kept going.

"Harry!" Lily called making him stop and turn to her. "It's this way." She said a smile playing on her lips. Harry felt his ears heat up again. He had been lost in his thoughts and not notice that they were on the second floor. "Right, I'll follow you." He said quickly jumping down the three steps he had taken.

"Must have been some bath." Lily teased making Harry's ears a bit warmer. If Lily noticed his blush, she didn't comment on it, instead, they talked about the feast and what they usually did for Halloween.

Harry learned that the Moon's usually held a ball of shorts that they hosted at their manor. "It's been a tradition in my family for years." She said dreamily. "I used to stay up as late as I could to see everyone in their masks and fancy dresses, oh and the dancing."

Her eyes lit up with a new light as she talked about all the people dancing on the open floor, gliding past each other and switching partners as if they all had rehearsed it a hundred time before. Sooner than Harry had hoped Lily stopped and pointed to a door.

"This is it." She said. Harry hopped from foot to foot, looking nervously at her. "You want me to go in there." She realized. "Maybe she's busy in there. I really don't want to walk in on her." He defended.

Lily thought that was a good reason. Shrugging she pushed the door open. She heard sniffling coming from the last stall. She made her way over to the door and stood there for a second unsure of how to proceed.

"You know it's quite rude to listen to someone when they are in the loo." Came a slightly hoarse voice of Hermione.

"You really shouldn't let that Prat get to you like this," Lily remarked choosing to ignore her first comment. The door suddenly swung open and Hermione quickly made her way to the sinks. "What is it to you anyway?" She asked in a hurry.

"I couldn't care one way or another, but I do have a friend that seems to like you." Hermione spun to face her. She seemed to take in her features, so Lily returned the favour. Hermione's eyes were puffy and red, tear streaks had made her cheeks red.

Lily sighed. "Listen carefully, because I am only going to say this once. You, Hermione Granger is the smartest witch in Hogwarts." To say Hermione was shocked was an understatement. "So listening to a prat like Weasly is incredibly stupid. Besides he was just upset you showed him up in front of everyone in charms class."

"It's not just him." Lily could barely hear the whisper. Lily stared at her, daring her to continue. "Everyone thinks I am a bossy know it all. No one likes me ..."

"That's not true." Lily cut her off harshly. Hermione was shocked by the sudden hostility she felt from the little girl in front of her. "You and Harry spend a lot of time together. He seems to want to be your friend, if you honestly think he doesn't like you, he is clearly wasting his time."

Hermione felt the stab of guilt. It was true Harry did seem to spend a lot of time with her ... but then again, he might just be using her. Especially with what he had asked of her in the library.

Lily saw the insecurity creep its way back into Hermione's eyes. She had an overwhelming urge to slap the girl upside the head but she was sure Harry would not like that if he found out. Luckily for Hermione, she seemed to shake herself out of the state she was in and look to Lily ready to say something when the door of the bathroom opened and slammed shut.

Both of the girls turned to see a pale Harry, glasses hanging crooked on his mask, bracing the door closed. His chest was rapidly rising and falling. With a panicked look, he turned them. His panicked state dropped as he seemed to take in the atmosphere of the room.

"Um is everything okay in here?" He asked looking from the red-faced Hermione to the unusually cold Lily. Quickly the two seemed to switch personalities as Lily became red-faced and Hermione adopted her usual cool exterior.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing in here?" Lily asked louder than was necessary. At once the panicked and fearful expression returned. Harry had no time to answer as something grey and big pushed the door open.

Straining with every step, Harry barely managed to close the door. "Hermione, quickly the locking charm!" The urgency in his voice and face made her quickly run to the door and cast Colloportus. Jumping back Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her back with him.

"What the hell was that?" Lily asked as the door groaned, buckling inward. "I have no idea," Harry said leading the girls further backwards. They were almost against the wall when, with a great roar, the door splinted inwards. Wood flew everywhere, Harry covered the girls the best he could.

They watched in horror as a massive grey lump of a creature squeezed in through the door. The thing was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. It had a massive fat body that would even put Vernon to shame. Short stump like legs and long beefy arms that dragged along the ground, one was holding a wooden club and its head was only a little bit bigger than Harry's.

Its skin was stone grey with moss growing all over its body, mushrooms stood tall on its shoulders. It wore a ruff animal skin as a loincloth that did nothing to hide the fact that it was a male.

"You know this is the girl's bathroom, right?" Harry asked almost casually. The troll let loose a deafening roar. Making the girls shake and Harry flinch. He was half surprised that a small mouth like that could make a sound so loud.

The troll swung it club, hitting everything in its immediate surroundings. Harry pushed his way in front of the girls trying to shield as much of them as he could. Seconds later debris came flying at them. Harry felt a sharp pain in his arm shooting down all the way from his elbow to his palm.

Looking towards the Troll, Harry was happy to see that the room was too small for the troll to swing his club all the way to them and had gotten stuck.

As quick as harry could he summoned his wand and grabbed Lily's hand. "Hold onto Hermione," Harry whispered as the troll was tugging on his club to free it. Harry saw Lily's other hand shoot out and grab onto Hermione.

'Tom' Harry thought. 'If you know something that could help I would love to hear it.'

No replay came so Harry braced himself. He only had a second. With a final tug, the club came free and the troll staggered. 'Now!' Harry thought as he kicked off the wall. He pointed his wand at the wall opposite then and whispered Accio.

He was effectively trying to summon the castle to him and he knew it wouldn't work but the magic did pull him towards the wall. Dropping down Harry skidded across the floor dragging Lily and Hermione behind him. He cancelled the spell when they were well past the Troll and quickly ran through the opening that had once held the door.

Once they were in the Hall Harry pulled them towards the staircase. A roar echoed off the walls before they felt the floor shake with the footfalls of the Troll.

"Come on!" Harry yelled not daring to look back. They were turning a corner when he heard Hermione scream followed by a loud thud. Turning around his blood froze. Hermione had slipped on the wet floor outside another bathroom. Looming over her was the Troll. It started to raise its club.

For many years that followed Harry had no idea why he had done the things he was going to do now and when people asked him about it he would say 'It felt right.'

Running forward Harry dipped his fingers in the blood on his left arm before he drew Ginnungagap, the rune of Void, on both his arms in blood.

Harry felt several sensations all at once as he pulsed magic through his fingers. Magic reacting with the blood he was sacrificing, the Runes burning on his arms and a pulse of magic and warmth from within his core.

He reached Hermione just as the troll swung its club down, his arms disappeared in a ring of runes and black lighting. This went unnoticed by himself as he was too caught up in the moment and tried to catch the giant club.

The next second chaos rang throughout the hallway. Lily and Hermione scream, thinking that Harry was going to die, the Troll roared in triumph and the club stopped a few feet from Harry with a loud crackling sound.

Lily watched in disbelieve as black lightning formed a hand holding the club at bay. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up as the electricity filled the air. Lily turned her eyes to Harry and saw his eyes arching little bolts of green lighting under his mask, the Slytherin emblem glowing a soft green.

With the same fascination, she watched as a second arm formed. By this time the Troll had rid itself of the dumbfounded look on its face and was trying to pull the club from the black hand. It pulled and grunted but the club stayed unmoving.

When the second arm had finished forming it flexed its fingers and opened up its palm. Quicker than She could follow the arm grabbed hold of the trolls head and with a swift tug, ripped it from its shoulders.

The massive body of the troll shook the floor as it dropped to the ground. Harry was still holding the head in his lighting forged hand. Lily could smell the flesh burning making her want to be sick. Hermione didn't seem to have any restraint and threw up on the floor.

The wet splash echoing hauntingly off the walls. Harry turned to her and the head dropped to the ground, with a sickening thud. Lily started walking back to them. As she did, Harry's spell seemed to wear off. The black lighting reseeded and his arms grew back as the rune circle moved before disappearing at his fingertips.

Harry bent down and rubbed Hermione's back and when he looked at Lily. His eyes weren't arcing electricity anymore, but his arm was still bleeding. She saw the rune he had drawn on his arm but before she could think of anything else, she heard voices coming down the hall.

"Shit, come on." She said grabbing Harry by his uninjured arm. "We have to go, now!" She said in a panic.

"What? Why?" Harry asked looking confused by her need to avoid teachers. "Harry you just used blood magic, to kill. It'll be bad if they found out you used it." She explained. She could see a little fear creep into his eyes.

Harry sank in front of Hermione, grabbing both her shoulders. "Come on Hermione let go." He said hearing the shuffle of feet drawing closer. He could see her mind racing, thinking of hundreds of things.

"Hermione if we don't move you'll be expelled." That seemed to get to her as her eyes locked onto his and she nodded. Hermione grabbed onto his arms and he bit back a hiss as her fingers dug into the cut on his arm. Harry heard Lily cast the cleaning charm as they left.

Together they quietly and quickly made their way away from the voice and headed for the stairs. Once they got to the stairs they stopped. "What now? Where do we go?" Harry asked, surprisingly it was Hermione that came up with the solution.

"Dumbledore would have sent all the houses to their common rooms. They are some of the best-warded places in all of Hogwarts." She said calmer than Harry would have thought she could be.

"Okay, then we'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," Harry said before Lily dragged him away down to the dungeons. Hermione waited for them to disappear before she turned on her heel and headed to Moaning Myrtle Bathroom.

It was the one they had just left but the dead troll at but luckily it had two entrances. She could hear the voices of the Professors talking as she quietly sneaked into the bathroom.

Once inside she headed for the stall furthest away from the one haunted by the depressed dead girl and locked it behind her. Her mind was still reeling. Harry had just saved her life, from a troll. But he had used magic she had never heard of.

She knew all about trolls, humanoid brutes, that had a high resistance to magic and Harry had killed it so easily. She knew she was smart and a good witch, a phrase she had never thought to apply to her.

But she wasn't powerful, and if she wanted to change the world, she needed power. With a shaking hand, she withdrew a vile of Harry's blood from within her robes. This was the last ingredient she would need to perform the ritual she had found in the old tomb she had.

She would have to do it tonight, doing it on the night of Samhain would increase its effectiveness.

Pulling the tomb from her bag she opened it up on the earmarked page. Before thoroughly looking the ritual over again. She had to be a hundred present sure she had everything. She couldn't fail her first ritual, that would be disgraceful.

Pleased that she had everything in her bag she opened the door of her stall. Quickly banishing and drying the floor she pulled the chalk out of her bag and started drawing the focusing circle on the tiles.

Tomorrow when she sees Harry she will enact the final step of her ritual and the power to change the world will be hers.


End file.
